The Pursuit of Happiness
by Agent047
Summary: Sequel to Family Reunion. Norrington is discovering the struggles of raising his teenage niece, when Jack returns, injured, and without the treasure he was sent to find. It has been stolen, and Jack wants help to get it back from the woman who took it.
1. Watching and Waiting

**Author's Note: This story is sort of a sequel to my previous PotC fic, "Family Reunion." For those of you who haven't read it, here's what you need to know. Norrington and Jack Sparrow were named guardians of their 13-year-old niece, Laura, the daughter of Norrington's brother and Jack's sister. At the end of "Family Reunion," Jack leaves Port Royal on a mission to find and retrieve the treasure Laura's father had hidden for her. That was three years ago.**

* * *

><p>Laura stood on the battlements, staring out at the horizon. The setting sun behind her cast its bright rays onto the ocean and the gentle waves sent the light glittering over the water's surface. Laura loved watching the ocean, especially at sunset. It really was most beautiful then. It reminded her of her father and mother. And it reminded her of her Uncle Jack, the pirate.<p>

The past three years in Port Royal had been wonderful for Laura. She did miss her parents, of course, but she also adored her Uncle and guardian, Commodore James Norrington. He was often busy, and had a tendency to be overprotective and strict, sometimes even difficult, but he meant well, and he was good to her. She had also become close friends with the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, who, for two years now, had been Elizabeth Turner.

"Laura?"

She turned around and smiled at the Commodore. "Hello, Uncle. You're not busy?"

He smiled slightly. "I escaped."

"Escaped?"

"From a seemingly endless list of reports and inventories and other such things I won't bore you with. How was your afternoon?"

"It was fine." Laura shrugged. She had been practicing needlework all afternoon, and thought she would much prefer the Commodore's reports and inventories. "I've been watching the sunset."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke your name three times before you heard me. You seemed deep in thought. I don't mean to pry; I'm only curious."

"Oh." Laura turned back towards the horizon. "I was just..." She hesitated. "It's been three years since Uncle Jack left and... and he's not back yet. Do you think something could have happened to him?"

Norrington sighed. Discussions about Laura's only other living relative had to be handled most delicately, and he generally tried to avoid the subject of Jack Sparrow. "Laura," he said carefully, moving to stand next to the girl. "If Captain Sparrow hasn't returned by now, I think it highly unlikely that he ever will."

Laura turned towards him with a frown. "What are you saying?"

"I think you ought to be careful where you place your trust. I fear I made a foolish decision in allowing Sparrow to go after your father's treasure. He is, after all, a pirate."

Laura's frown deepened. "Uncle, what are you saying?" she demanded. "You think he's stolen my father's money?"

"I'm merely suggesting - "

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she cried. "That would make you right, wouldn't it? It'd prove he's nothing more than a bloody scalawag!"

"Watch your language, young lady."

"You hate him! You always have. You always think the worst of him. You just hope he's stolen the treasure so he'll be gone and you can be justified in hating him!"

"Now, I never said - "

"You didn't have to _say_ it! It's perfectly easy to _see_!"

With tears in her eyes, Laura turned and hurried away, leaving Norrington with nothing to do but stare after her in bewilderment. He found himself unable to comprehend the girl's increasingly volatile temperament. Usually he and Laura enjoyed each other's company. She was happy in Port Royal - she had said as much on many occasions - and he was happy to have her in his life. But recently, ever since she had turned sixteen, there were times when she could be quite contrary. Her insatiable fascination with the sea, with pirates, and especially with Jack Sparrow proved to be an increasingly significant obstacle in their relationship.

"Everything all right, Commodore?"

Norrington looked up into the inquiring face of Lieutenant Groves. He sighed and threw another glance after Laura.

Groves followed his gaze. "Ah." A smile played at the corners of the lieutenant's mouth. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You stepped out here, silently, and she became so upset that she left?"

Norrington threw the lieutenant a scolding look, then turned and paced towards the battlements, clasping his hands behind his back. "I just don't understand her behavior. Usually she's quite agreeable, though lately she's been prone to bouts of this sort of outburst. It's gotten so I never know what will set her off. I believe she is happy here but that's what makes this sort of behavior so... puzzling."

"Well, Commodore, if you were hoping for some sort of advice, I'm afraid I'm the wrong person to ask," Groves said awkwardly. "I don't have much experience with young women, especially raising them."

"Forgive me, Lieutenant. It's a personal matter - none of your concern."

"If it's any help at all, sir, I don't think her actions are any fault of yours. I'm told most children go through a rebellious period." Again, the quirky smile. "Though I suppose you were always perfectly compliant, even at her age."

"That will be all, Lieutenant," Norrington said, but not harshly. Actually, the Lieutenant's words had almost made him smile. Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a plot, I promise. This is what they call "rising action." ;) Leave a review and let me know what you think of this idea!<strong>


	2. Uncle Jack Returns

Commodore Norrington made his way home, hoping that he could smooth things over with Laura before going to bed. But when he got to his house, he found that Laura wasn't there. At first he wasn't sure whether to be displeased with her or concerned for her safety. If she was still upset with him, she may have gone down to the docks to be by herself. Surely she hadn't gone far. And surely she knew better than to be out on the streets by herself, especially after dark.

Norrington was just beginning to think that he ought to go look for her, when she burst into the house at a run. "Uncle!" she cried.

"Where on earth have you been?" he asked, frowning only slightly.

"I went down to the bay, and - "

"Laura, it's late. You should have come home."

"I know, I know. It's not proper for a lady to walk around by herself after dark without an escort, but - "

"It's not safe, either. I was beginning to worry."

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but would you please listen to me?"

Norrington bit back the lecture that was forming in his mind, reminding himself that she was only sixteen, and knowing that it would be in his best interests to listen to what she had to say.

"He's back!" Laura exclaimed. "The _Black Pearl_, she's in the harbor! I told you he'd come back!"

Norrington frowned in mild surprise. "Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm sure! How many ships have you seen with black sails?" Laura turned and hurried back the way she had come. "Come on!" she called. "Let's go meet him!"

Norrington hesitated. He didn't appreciate being caught off-guard with news of Jack Sparrow's return, and he still didn't trust the pirate's motives. But in the end, he knew Laura would go to meet Jack whether she had permission or not, and he followed her out.

Laura hurried out of the house and down the long drive. Norrington hurried after her, though he tried not to look as though he was hurried, knowing it wouldn't look good for the Commodore to be running through the streets of Port Royal after dark. Laura stopped suddenly when Jack Sparrow met them at the gate.

"Uncle Jack!" she practically squealed.

"Laura, my dear!" the pirate declared.

Laura threw her arms around Jack's neck and hugged him. Jack took a staggering step backwards as he was knocked off-balance, but then he gingerly returned the girl's hug. "Careful, love."

Laura pulled back suddenly. "Your shoulder. You're bleeding."

"Of course not," Jack protested, as if the suggestion were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "But just look at you, my dear, how you've grown. You look just like your mother."

Laura beamed.

"Captain Sparrow," Norrington said.

"Ah, Commodore." Jack flashed his most charming grin. "So good to see you again. It's been too long."

"I trust you can reasonably account for your whereabouts during the past three years. Frightfully long time to spend retrieving a stash of money, don't you think?"

"Ah, I was just getting to that. It's a funny story, really, now that I think about it, and surely..." Jack paused. He closed his eyes and swayed slightly.

"Captain Sparrow, are you quite all right?" Norrington asked, more irritated for the delay in explanation than he was concerned for the pirate's well-being.

Jack opened his eyes and the grin returned. "Never better. Just feeling a little woozy, as it were."

"You _are_ bleeding," Laura said. "Uncle Jack, you're hurt."

"Trifles." But then the pirate's knees went dangerously weak and Norrington was forced to catch him before he fell completely.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me how you acquired that injury," the Commodore suggested.

"Oh, that's easy enough. I have quite obviously been shot, but by an amateur marksman, fortunately." Jack grimaced. "Though perhaps not fortunately enough."

Norrington hesitated, looking from Laura, who stared at the pirate with desperate concern in her eyes, to Jack, who seemed to be in mild agony. Norrington sighed. "You're clearly not well. You'd better come inside before you fall and injure yourself further."

Jack forced a grin. "I'd be much obliged, Uncle James."

Norrington actually managed to ignore the pirate's comment as he and Laura helped Jack back up the drive into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Jack... and the plot! Well, the beginnings of it. Yay! Leave a review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Unpleasant Evening

Norrington and Laura brought Jack into the front room and made him lie down on one of the large couches. Laura sat down to wait with her uncle the pirate while her uncle the Commodore went to find some manner of bandages.

"Does it hurt much?" Laura asked.

Jack dismissed her concern with a one-shouldered shrug. "Barely noticed it at all, love, until you were so kind as to point it out. No worries."

Laura smiled. "I knew you'd come back."

The pirate laughed nervously and closed his eyes. "Course I did."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Jack answered evasively.

Norrington returned, followed by Henrietta, his housekeeper and cook. Henrietta carried a bowl of water and some towels. Norrington had removed his coat and hat, and was tearing an old piece of cloth into strips. Norrington knelt next to Jack and pulled back the pirate's shirt to inspect the wound. Henrietta set the bowl and towels on the floor then stood back, watching anxiously and throwing suspicious glances at Jack.

"When did this happen?" Norrington asked, taking care not to sound too interested or concerned.

"Oh, it was quite recently," Jack replied. "In fact, I think it was just this morning, or... last night. I think it was late last night. Very late." He paused. "Actually, it probably wasn't last night because last night I was... Right, so it must've been... no..."

The Commodore's patience ran out. "Mr. Sparrow, can you remember, or can you not?"

"Two days ago," Jack said resolutely. "It's not bad, is it?"

Norrington ignored the question and used a wet towel to clean the blood from the pirate's shoulder. Jack flinched, but only slightly. Laura sat in a nearby armchair, watching with concern. A dark brown cat came into the room and hopped up into Laura's lap, and she absently stroked the cat as she watched.

Norrington took one of the strips of fabric and prepared to start bandaging Jack's shoulder, but Jack held up his good arm in protest. "Just one moment, there."

"What now?" Norrington asked, impatiently.

"You may want to remove the bullet first," Jack suggested. "Just a thought."

Norrington stared at him in disbelief. "You've been injured for two days and you haven't yet removed the bullet? What kind of fool lets a bullet wound bleed for two days without removing the shot?"

Jack grinned innocently. "Pirate."

Norrington stood up and instructed Henrietta and Laura to wait in the kitchen. Laura wanted to plead with him to let her stay, but it was obvious that her uncle was not at all in the mood to be argued with, so she obeyed without protest. Besides, she realized it would probably be a painful process, and not one she would enjoy watching. She followed Henrietta into the kitchen, taking the cat with her.

Once the ladies had left the room, Norrington took off his waistcoat and faced Jack with a disapproving frown. "Your judgment, Mr. Sparrow, leaves much to be desired." He rolled up his sleeves and knelt next to the pirate. "I don't imagine this will be pleasant for either of us."

Jack managed a nervous grin. "Speak for yourself, mate. I'm cool as a cucumber."

"Whenever you're ready."

Jack stuffed a towel between his teeth and gave an apprehensive thumbs-up.

It took Norrington an agonizing minute and a half to dig the musket ball out of Jack's shoulder. When he sat back on his heels, holding the bloody piece of metal between two fingers, both men breathed a sigh of relief. Jack lay with his eyes closed, pale and sweating, and drawing in gasping breaths. Norrington dropped the bullet into the bowl of water and wiped his hands on a clean towel. "There," he said. "It's done."

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Jack managed to say. "Must've been at least marginally satisfying to make me squirm a bit, am I right?"

"Not in the slightest." Though he did have to commend the pirate for his ability to bear what was surely excruciating pain without so much as a groan. Norrington cleaned Jack's shoulder again, then wrapped the strips of cloth around the wound as bandages.

Laura came back into the room, and looked first at Jack, then to Norrington. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, fine," Norrington replied.

Laura knelt next to Jack and wiped his face with a damp cloth.

"Laura, my love," Jack said, "I don't suppose you could convince your dear uncle to spare an injured man a drink?"

Norrington gave the pirate a sideways frown.

"For the pain, of course," Jack clarified. "Medicinal purposes and all, you know."

Norrington sighed, but stood and left, then returned with a glass of brandy, which he handed to Jack. Jack finished it all in one swallow. "Thanks very much," he said, then lay back and closed his eyes.

Norrington poured a drink for himself and sat down in the armchair. He took a drink and looked over at the pirate lying on his couch. "Perhaps now, Mr. Sparrow, would be a good time for you to tell me what, exactly, is the status of my brother's treasure."

"Captain," Jack mumbled. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Do you have the money, or not?"

The pirate mumbled something incoherent.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Uncle, I think he's asleep," Laura said. "Just let him rest. He's exhausted."

Norrington sighed and finished his drink. "It's late. You'd best get to bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll be spending the night down here."

"Then I'll stay here too."

"No, Laura, I want you to go to your room."

Laura frowned suspiciously. "Why?"

"I'm not fond of the idea of leaving Sparrow alone in my house all night."

"You _still_ don't trust him?" Laura cried.

"Laura, please, don't argue."

"He came back, didn't he? Why do you always - "

Norrington stood up. "Go to your room. That's an order."

Laura froze and just stared at him with a look of mingled shock and hurt. "I'm not one of your lieutenants," she said softly. She turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are intrigued. Any suggestions, let me know. Leave a review and tell me what you likedon't like. :)**


	4. Plundered

After spending a long night in the armchair, Norrington got up with the sun to wash his face and eat a small breakfast. He saw no sign of Laura, and he hadn't expected to. There was no reason for her to rise so early, and, if he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he wasn't ready to face her quite yet. His outburst had been inexcusable.

When Norrington went back into the sitting room, Jack was still sprawled out on the couch, apparently sleeping soundly. Norrington looked at the pirate, sighed, then woke him. "Captain Sparrow."

Jack started. He opened his eyes and looked around wildly until his gaze rested on Norrington. "What are you going here?" Jack demanded.

"It's my house."

Jack frowned as his alarm melted into confusion. "Then what am I doing here?"

"A good question." Norrington sat down in the chair. "I don't suppose you remember anything from last night."

"Such as?"

"Such as showing up here in Port Royal with a bullet in your shoulder, without warning or explanation, and, if my suspicions are correct, without my brother's treasure."

Jack grimaced, though it was unclear whether the grimace was caused by the accusation or by the pain in his shoulder. The pirate's eyes darted around the room for a moment, then he sat up. "Lovely weather we're having, don't you think?"

"Sparrow - "

"But our girl Laura has grown up quite a lot, hasn't she?" Jack interrupted, getting to his feet. "Not so much a girl anymore. A proper young lady now, isn't she? Quite lovely, if I do say so myself, just like her mother. Runs in the family, it does." Jack spread his arms and pointed to himself, grinning.

"Where is the treasure?" Norrington asked.

"I assure you, I had only the noblest of intentions," Jack insisted, raising his hands defensively. "That is to say, it wasn't my fault. Not entirely. Per se. The entire situation was almost completely out of my hands." He displayed his hands and wiggled his fingers as if demonstrating that his hands were, in fact, empty. "Mostly."

"I thought so." Norrington stood to leave. "I trust you can see yourself out."

"No no no!" Jack cried. He ran to cut off the Commodore's exit, waving his arms. "Wait, just one moment." Jack winced, and clutched his injured shoulder to his side. "Just one moment, if you don't mind, Commodore."

Norrington frowned at Jack, waiting, but not patiently.

"The treasure," Jack said. "Yes, about the treasure. It's..." He paused." Well, it's not here."

"Yes, I surmised as much."

"That is not to say that its unfortunate lack of presence here was due to any dishonest indiscretion of mine," the pirate insisted, holding his shoulder, though still managing to include the lower half of his arm in the conversation. "I had every intention of bringing it right here and entrusting its safety into your capable hands, just as I promised. But a very unfortunate and exceedingly complicated set of unforeseen circumstances overruled my honorable efforts at retrieving your late brother's buried treasure. It's almost, funny, really, and when I tell you - "

Norrington cut him off. "Brevity would be appreciated, Mr. Sparrow."

"Right, of course." Jack began pacing around the room as he talked. "Three years ago I told you I would find the treasure and deliver it back here to you and the dear girl. And find it, I did. The instructions what your clever brother hid in his will were most helpful, to be sure, and I had no difficulty whatsoever in following them to their intended destination. And the treasure was there, chests filled with gold, emeralds and rubies and diamonds, giant ones, fancy jewels and other such shiny whatnot of a monetarily expensive nature. Well, I collected up the lot of it, stashed it in the cargo bay of me own ship and gave the crew strict instructions that this particular cache of shiny was not to be touched, and I made straight for Port Royal with all haste."

Norrington very much doubted that he was getting the whole story. He turned in place to follow Jack's movements.

"But, as you in your infinite perspicacity must have by now deduced, we were met with resistance by another vessel what also had a marked interest in acquiring any manner of treasure, whether already acquired by someone else or not. Naturally I and my crew resisted her efforts, yet, sadly, we were vastly unsuccessful."

Norrington narrowed his eyes. "Who was this other?"

"Another pirate. Most fearsome pirate captain I've ever encountered." Jack paused. "Besides myself, of course."

"Of course."

"I've been plundered," Jack said fiercely. "Cruel twist of irony, wouldn't you say?"

Norrington was silent for a moment, considering the pirate's story. "I have a hard time believing that all of this occupied the better part of three years."

Jack laughed nervously. "Let's not haggle over minutiae, shall we? The important thing is, I'm here now, and now that we're both informed of the situation, it will be no trouble at all for us to reverse this horrific misfortune."

"We?"

"Well, seeing as my ship and crew have just come out of a battle, one in which was suffered a disheartening defeat, we're hardly in any shape to be facing this nemesis on our own, now, are we? Besides, we've already lost to her once. I doubt very much that the aforementioned reversal of fortunes would be possible on our own."

"So you want my help."

"Aye." Jack grinned. "Any amount of assistance you could offer, in the form of a ship and a crew, seeing as your Navy men are well-trained and well-armed for such battles, would be greatly appreciated and would surely render this mission a success."

Norrington laughed slightly at the pirate's ridiculous suggestion. "Well, Mr. Sparrow, seeing as the entire situation is your fault, and seeing as the treasure was stolen in the first place and can hardly be rightfully claimed by anyone, including myself, I am not going to commission one of the King's ships to accompany you on your wild goose chase."

Jack frowned. "Norrington, mate, your lack of faith is most disheartening."

"You're on your own, Sparrow. You got yourself into this mess, and I trust you can see your way out." Norrington paused and smiled slightly. "After all, you are Captain Jack Sparrow, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes, well, there is that." Jack paused. "But in light of that important fact, don't you see what a predicament I'm in? This terrible adversary has stolen my very dignity as a pirate! My reputation's at stake here!"

"Whatever shred of dignity you may have once possessed was forfeited when you took up piracy as a profession."

Jack frowned at Norrington. "My shoulder hurts."

"Uncle!"

Both men turned and saw Laura standing in the doorway.

"Laura, my dear!" Jack exclaimed.

"Good morning, Laura," Norrington said, managing to display a guarded smile for the girl's benefit.

"Uncle, you don't mean that," Laura insisted. "Surely you're not going to just forget about the treasure."

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough. The treasure was supposed to be mine. My father said so in his will."

"I assure you, Laura, my military compensation provides more than enough funds to provide for your needs."

"It's not about the money, Uncle. Don't you understand? My father was murdered for that treasure. Surely you're not just going to give up?"

Norrington sighed. "And what course of action do you propose we take?"

"Well, find it, of course. You're the Commodore, a great man of the sea. And my Uncle Jack is the greatest pirate that ever lived. Surely together the two of you can track down one pirate ship."

Norrington looked hard at Laura for a moment, then shifted his gaze over to Jack.

Jack grinned. "The _Pearl_ will be ready to leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. I hope now you can kind of see where this is going. Leave a review and tell me 1) something you're thinking about my story and 2) your favorite color.<strong>


	5. Plans for Departure

Laura made a sling for Jack's injured arm, and then the pirate left the house to return to his ship and oversee the necessary preparations for departure. When Jack walked out the door, throwing a makeshift salute over his shoulder, Norrington already regretted his hasty promise to accompany the pirate on this journey. He would have to start preparing a ship for the venture, but what would he tell the crew? That they were going to humor a daft pirate in chasing down a rival pirate and stealing a stash of gold and jewels? His men would be more than justified if they questioned not only his sanity, but his loyalty to the crown.

But he could hardly back out now without risking an explosion of rebellious behavior from Laura. Besides, she had a valid point when she mentioned her father's murder. If the treasure were forgotten, Sam's death would be in vain.

Laura was practically giddy with the thought of finally recovering the treasure. As soon as Jack had left, Laura threw her arms around Norrington. "Oh, thank you, Uncle, thank you!" she cried. "I know we'll find the treasure. I just know it! I can hardly wait! When do we leave?"

Norrington pulled back and frowned at her. "We?" he repeated.

"I'm coming too, of course."

"No. You'll remain here."

"Uncle, no! It's my treasure, and I want to help find it."

"Laura, I am hesitant even to undertake this venture. The legality of tracking down a pirate to take back a stolen treasure seems questionable, and even if that were not an issue, we have no guarantee of success, and I am not willing to bring you into what is sure to be a dangerous situation."

"Uncle, I'll be fine. You and the Navy and Uncle Jack and his whole crew will be there to protect me."

"No. I will not risk your safety." He hesitated. "Not again."

Laura looked at the ground and absently rubbed the scar on her back, all that remained of the bullet wound that had nearly killed her. "Uncle, that was a long time ago," she said. "My father's enemies are dead now. Surely no one else has any interest in me."

Norrington looked at Laura for a long moment. It still made him sick to remember her lying on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ in a pool of blood. He sighed. "No. I cannot risk losing you. Please, don't argue. You won't change my mind."

For once, she obeyed and didn't argue.

Norrington managed a smile. "Thank you. Now, I really must be on my way to the fort. I have many things to do to prepare for tomorrow's departure."

Laura nodded.

The Commodore nodded to his niece, and then left. It didn't occur to him until later that perhaps Laura had given up her argument just a little too easily.

* * *

><p>Jack left the Commodore's house and returned to the <em>Black Pearl<em>, where he was immediately met by a very concerned Mr. Gibbs.

"Captain!" Gibbs exclaimed, hurrying up to Jack. "Where've you been all night?"

"Nowhere," Jack said, not particularly eager to admit he had spent the night on Commodore Norrington's couch. "What do you care, anyway?"

"Well, we, me and the crew, that is, we was startin' to get a little worried when you didn't come back last night. We was just wonderin' where you'd gone off to."

"Ah. Well, now you know."

"Er... yes." Gibbs stifled his confusion and changed the subject. "You got your shoulder taken care of, I see. Are you feeling better this morning?"

Jack frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded, offended by the implied affront to his state of health.

"Just that you were a little, er, cranky last night, what with your shoulder and losin' the treasure and with - "

"That's quite enough," Jack declared, making his way across the deck. "Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs hurried to catch up. "Aye, captain."

"Inform the crew that we shall be departing at first light, accompanied by the Commodore's flagship which will be assisting us in our upcoming venture. I want my ship in proper sailing condition in time for our departure."

"Aye, captain, of course she will be."

"Good."

"May I ask where we're going?"

"After the treasure, of course."

The first mate's expression became pained. "Captain, surely you don't mean the treasure from the will."

"Of course I do."

"But, captain, the _Midnight Courier _has already beaten us once. Her captain won't put up with any trouble from us, not again, and she outguns us and outmans us, two to one! It's impossible!"

Jack turned and faced his first mate. "Mr. Gibbs, have you not been listening this whole time?"

"Well, I think so, captain. Just what are you - "

"Did I, or did I not, mention the accompanying of us by the Commodore and his finest?"

Gibbs frowned, thinking hard, trying to remember. He brightened as his memory served him well. "Aye. That you did."

"See, then?" Jack grinned and gestured grandly with his good arm. "No worries." He turned away again and went off in search of rum.

Gibbs shook his head, feeling somewhat reassured, but no less confused. But, he thought with a shrug, surely Jack had things under control. He always did. Usually.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this doesn't sound like boring filler, but it was kind of necessary-ish. Your feedback is appreciated, and I always respond to signed reviews! Thanks guys!<strong>


	6. Some Explanation

"Commodore?"

Norrington looked up, and saw Lieutenant Gillette standing in the doorway to his office. "Yes?" he replied.

"The _Dauntless_ is ready to sail," Gillette said. "We are prepared to depart first thing in the morning."

The Commodore nodded and looked back down at his desk. He still hadn't explained the nature of this voyage. In fact, he hadn't explained anything at all. His orders simply had been to prepare the _Dauntless_ to sail in the morning, and arm her as if for battle. Of course he wasn't technically required to offer an explanation for the orders he gave, but usually his lieutenants were informed of his intentions. He sighed.

"Is there something in particular that's bothering you, Commodore?" Gillette asked.

Norrington rested his face in his hands. "Yes. My head." Jack Sparrow's return combined with the less-than-restful night were proving to be an exhausting combination.

"Well, that's not quite - "

"I don't blame you," Groves interrupted, suddenly appearing next to Gillette. "I wouldn't be feeling too well either if Jack Sparrow spent the night at my house."

Norrington and Gillette both looked sharply at Groves. Groves just looked hard at Norrington.

"Jack Sparrow?" Gillette repeated, looking over at the Commodore. His face bore an expression of shock and disbelief.

Norrington was silent. There was no point in denying it, so there really wasn't anything to say. He looked from one lieutenant to the other, wondering vaguely how Groves had found out.

Groves' expression softened somewhat. "Servants talk," he said, as if reading the commodore's thoughts. "Word travels fast, Commodore."

"I see."

"Look, sir, I know it's hardly my place to question what goes on in your personal life," Groves insisted. "But surely you can see how something like this would be cause for concern."

"Yes, I know." Norrington hesitated. Now that the issue had been brought to him, he decided that this was a good time for the explanation he owed. "If the two of you would come inside and close the door, I'll do my best to explain."

The two lieutenants exchanged a glance, then obeyed. Norrington looked at the two men for a moment, then reached down to open a desk drawer. He took out an old, worn piece of paper that was folded in thirds, then in half. "I'm sure that you both are familiar with my niece Laura," Norrington said, unfolding the paper. "She was entrusted to my care following the death of her parents."

"Of course," Gillette answered. "We know her well. Lovely girl."

Norrington took his time smoothing out the creases in the piece of paper. "This is my brother's will, which names me as Laura's guardian." He hesitated. "One of them."

"One of them?" Gillette repeated. "You mean there's another? Sir, I thought you were the girl's only living relative."

"Sparrow," Groves said, his expression hardening once again. "He's the other guardian, isn't he?"

"Yes," Norrington answered. "My brother's will also appoints Jack Sparrow as Laura's guardian."

Gillette frowned in confusion. "But why? Why Sparrow, of all people?"

"Because he's her uncle too," Groves said.

Norrington just nodded.

Gillette turned his frown on Groves. "How do you know all this?"

"You remember the day Laura went missing, shortly after her arrival here."

"Of course. She stowed away on the _Black Pearl_."

"She called Sparrow her Uncle Jack. I didn't know what she meant at the time, and, quite honestly, I completely forgot about it in the chaos of surrounding events. But now I understand. Sparrow is Laura's relative, too."

Gillette looked to Norrington, and received a nod of confirmation. "Laura's mother was Lily Sparrow," the Commodore said. "Jack Sparrow's sister."

Gillette sat back in his chair, processing everything. "I don't believe it," he said to himself.

"It's all perfectly understandable," Groves interjected. "But Commodore, why didn't you tell us any of this? Why all the secrecy?"

Norrington sighed. "What would you have done were you in my place? Surely you can understand the delicacy of my position."

Groves was silent for a moment, then nodded. "I hope you'll forgive me for having my doubts, Commodore."

"Of course. Perfectly understandable, Lieutenant. I appreciate your readiness to confront me directly."

"Thank you, sir."

"Does Sparrow's appearance here have anything to do with our sudden departure?" Gillette asked.

"I was just getting to that," Norrington said. He turned the will around so that his lieutenants were reading it upside-down. "Look closely."

When the will was inverted, the writing formed new words. It was a code, used to hide the section of the will that explained the existence and location of Sam Norrington's treasure.

"I see it!" Gillette exclaimed. "Sir, that's incredible!"

Groves nodded in agreement.

"Is that where we're going? Are we going after the treasure?"

"Yes. We are going after the treasure," Norrington replied. "But these directions will no longer lead us to it. I'm afraid Sparrow is to blame for that, and my poor judgment is to blame for allowing Sparrow to seek the treasure in the first place. In the process of returning the treasure to Port Royal, he allowed it to fall into unfriendly hands, and in order to find the treasure now, we will first have to find and defeat this adversary of his."

"A pirate hunt?" Gillette asked. "And stolen treasure?"

"I know. It hardly sounds like an errand worthy of the Royal Navy's time and resources, however - "

"Actually, I was thinking just the opposite," Groves said, a quirky grin spreading across his face. "I think that this sort of adventure sounds... exciting."

Norrington was actually surprised by the relief he suddenly felt after having brought the truth out into the open. He managed a slight smile, though his head was aching badly. "We will be leaving first thing in the morning," he said. He stood up to leave. "I'm going home, and you should do the same. I need everyone at their best tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, a quick update! Kudos to me for actually planning this story before I started writing it. Let me know if you think everyone is staying in character. Reviews always encourage me to write more! *wink, nudge* And yes, I will be incorporating Groves and Gillette at least as much as they were in Family Reunion.<strong>


	7. The Morning

Commodore Norrington got up at dawn, dressed, and, doubting that Henrietta would be up so early, went to the kitchen to find some breakfast for himself. He started by setting a pot of water over the stove to boil, then spent the next ten minutes searching the kitchen for where Henrietta kept the tea. The search proved to be a fruitless endeavor that served only to reinforce his conviction that his place was in the military, not in the kitchen. Abandoning the search, he cut a few slices from a loaf of bread he found wrapped in a cloth on the table, realizing only after the fact that it might have been wise to leave the fresh bread alone without Henrietta's permission. Commodore or not, he still found himself answering to Henrietta in domestic matters.

As he was spreading a layer of jam on his bread, Norrington heard the kitchen door open. He turned, expecting Henrietta to catch him pilfering food from "her kitchen," but was surprised to see Laura in the doorway instead. She smiled slightly, and he just looked at her for a moment before finally catching himself and returning the smile. "Good morning, Laura," he said. "You're up early."

"I am," Laura agreed. "I wanted to see you before you left, but when I got home last night from my evening with Mrs. Turner, Henrietta said you were in bed with a headache, and I didn't want to disturb you if you weren't feeling well, so I thought I'd get up this morning to see you off."

"Most thoughtful of you."

"I see you're trying to make tea," she commented, gesturing to the pot of water, which wasn't quite boiling yet.

"Trying?" Norrington repeated, throwing an amused glance at the girl.

Laura giggled and moved into the kitchen to finish making the tea. "Are all men as inept in the kitchen as you are?" she teased.

"I should hope not." He sat down at the table, then looked over at Laura and frowned. "Inept?"

Laura shrugged and smiled, then poured a cup of tea for her uncle and one for herself, and joined him at the table. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as possible," Norrington replied. He finished the last slice of bread and started on the cup of tea. "I'd like to quickly find your father's treasure and return with it to Port Royal, and move on."

"But you don't even know where it is."

Norrington sighed. "I intend to find it."

Laura nodded silently, and sipped her tea for a moment. "How long will you be away?"

"I don't know. No longer than absolutely necessary." He smiled at Laura, and stood up. "Regretfully, I must be going. There are preparations to be made before the _Dauntless_ is to depart."

"All right." Laura got up to give her uncle a hug good-bye. "Be careful, Uncle," she said. "I'll see you soon."

"Of course," he agreed, returning the hug. "Very soon." He smiled at Laura once more, then left the house.

Laura watched him go. She bit her lip. "Very soon," she repeated to herself. "Please don't be mad, Uncle."

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

No response.

"Captain Jack?"

Jack opened his eyes and looked around, then grimaced and held his shoulder as he sat up. "Yes, Mr. Gibbs, what is it?"

Gibbs frowned at the empty bottle of rum rolling around on the deck next to where Jack had been sleeping. "So that's where the rum went."

Jack got to his feet, deliberately avoiding his injured shoulder. "Ah, yes. The rum. Is that what you came all the way over here and woke me from what was a quite delightful slumber to ask about? The rum?"

"Er, no, Captain."

"Then, what, may I ask, was so terribly important that it couldn't wait for a more reasonable hour of the day to be mentioned?"

"Well, Captain, there's a Lieutenant Gillette here to see you. Says he's to take you to see the Commodore before we'll be going off after the treasure."

"Is that so?" Jack said, glancing over Gibbs' shoulder to where Gillette was standing on the deck of the _Pearl_.

"He's getting impatient, Captain, if you don't mind. I think he'd like you to hurry along."

Jack frowned at Gibbs.

Gibbs shrank slightly from his Captain's glare. "That is, at your convenience, of course."

"That's better." Jack moved past Gibbs. "Lieutenant Gillette, I presume!" Jack declared. "My first mate has informed me that you have some business to discuss with me."

"Not I," Gillette protested, eyeing Jack with confusion and mild distaste. "The Commodore."

"Ah, Commodore Norrington. Best not to keep him waiting, ay?"

Gillette brought Jack to the fort, doing his best to ignore the pirate's random banter and ramblings along the way, and ushered Jack into the Commodore's office. Norrington was standing by his desk, giving instructions to Lieutenant Groves, but when he saw Jack he excused his Lieutenants and closed the office door. Then he turned to face Jack.

Jack grinned. "Commodore."

"Good morning," Norrington said evenly. "I'd like to be underway as soon as possible, so let's keep this preparatory meeting as brief as possible, shall we?"

Jack shrugged and flashed another grin. "Fine by me."

"Although I by no means trust your account of your whereabouts to be exhaustive or accurate, I must - "

"Yes, yes, yes," Jack interrupted, with a wave of his hand. "I thought you wanted to be brief. What's your point, mate?"

Norrington shot Jack a sharp look, but abandoned his prelude. "This pirate who stole the treasure. Do you know where he is?"

Jack faltered, his eyes widening in surprise for a moment. Then he asked, "You woke me up at this unsacred hour of the morning to ask me trifling questions such as this? Norrington, mate, surely you've got better use for your fine Lieutenant's time and energy than to send him fetchin' the likes of me from me slumber just so you can pester me with technicalities."

Norrington sighed. "Am I to understand that you don't, in fact, know anything about the whereabouts of the treasure?"

"Do _you_?" Jack shot back.

Norrington frowned.

"All right, all right," Jack finally conceded. "I don't know where it is, per se. But!" He grinned and held up a finger to stop Norrington's response. "But, I do know where it's going to be! Or, that is, I will be able to direct myself and my ship and her crew, and along with us, you and the crew of fine men responsible for the sailing of your vessel, to where it will, eventually, be."

"I don't suppose you'd care to share with me how, exactly, you plan to acquire this information?"

"And in such a supposition, you would be quite right, my friend," Jack said. "So, shall we be on our way?" He moved towards the door.

Norrington blocked the pirate's exit. "Let me rephrase that. How are you going to tell me where the treasure is going to be if you don't even know where it is now?"

Jack hesitated, then sighed and reached into his pocket. He took out his compass and dangled it in Norrington's face. "With this, mate."

Norrington just stared at him. "You can't be serious."

* * *

><p><strong>An update! Hopefully at a more convenient time than the middle of the afternoon. Review and leave me some feedback! Thanks so much, guys. :)<strong>


	8. A Heading

The _Dauntless_ and the _Black Pearl_ made their way out of Port Royal's harbor. The _Dauntless_ was in the lead, carrying Norrington and his men, and Jack Sparrow. It had taken no small amount of effort to convince Jack to sail with the Navy instead of his own pirate crew, but in the end, "Commodore in the King's Royal Navy" sounded much more influential than "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack spent the first hour of the trip sitting against the main mast, sulking, and drinking from a bottle of rum. Norrington was doing his best to ignore the pirate's very presence, though he did notice some of his men frowning in Jack's direction and making hushed comments to one another. When Jack ran out of rum, he occupied himself by fiddling with his compass. He opened it, frowned at it, closed it again and shook it, then opened it again and spoke to it, seeming to plead with it, and finally stuffed it back into his pocket in frustration. Norrington surreptitiously watched the pirate's antics, feeling just a touch of despair at the thought that the fate of this mission rested largely in the hands of Jack Sparrow.

"Weather looks favorable, sir," Lieutenant Gillette reported, appearing at Norrington's side. "Should be an ideal day for an ocean voyage."

Norrington just nodded in response.

Gillette followed the Commodore's gaze, and watched Jack for a moment. The pirate appeared to be carrying on a conversation with himself. Gillette threw a glance at his superior. "Commodore, I hope I'm not out of line, but..." He hesitated, then decided to just say it. "Sir, are you sure it was a good idea to bring Sparrow aboard?"

The Lieutenant would have received a reprimand for questioning orders had Norrington not been thinking the same thing himself. But he did his best to appear resolute in his decision. "As unnerving as Sparrow's presence may be, we do need him," he said. "It was he who encountered this rival pirate in the first place, and he claims to have means of tracking him down."

"And you believe him?"

Now the Commodore did face Gillette with a frown of warning.

Gillette took the hint. "Sorry, sir. I trust your judgment." He nodded to Norrington, then walked away.

Seeing that the Commodore's attention was now free, Jack hopped up from where he sat and took Gillette's place at Norrington's side. "Lovely day for a sail, don't you think?" Jack commented, grinning.

"Weather conditions are favorable," Norrington replied.

"Right."

"Did you have something you wished to say to me, or had your compass run out of interesting conversation?"

"Quite the contrary, actually. My compass has just provided me with a most interesting bit of information and I had just made my way over to share it with you, dear Commodore, as I thought you may find it enlightening, or, at least, mildly stimulating, in a nautical sense. But after that less-than-flattering insinuation you've just made about me, I don't know if I'm so much inclined to share it anymore."

Norrington was not in the mood to be patient with Jack. "Do you have a heading, or not?" he asked.

"Cut right to the point, don't you? No matter. Never was one for small talk."

"And yet, I am still awaiting a straight answer from you, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack put his hands up in a placating gesture. "I am well aware, mate, and if you would kindly allow me to continue - "

"Do you have a heading?"

"In a word, no. I do not have a heading." Jack grinned and pointed at Norrington with his good arm. "But, my good man, _you_ could, feasibly, have said heading in a matter of mere moments if you will only allow me to direct your efforts."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Norrington asked, finding himself unable to entertain even the briefest confidence in Jack Sparrow.

Jack took out his compass and dangled it in the Commodore's face. Norrington leaned away to avoid being hit in the face. Jack's eyes gleamed suspiciously. "What do you want most?" he asked.

Norrington frowned. "Certainly not your compass."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do you want my help or not?" He shoved the compass into Norrington's hand and opened it. "Humor a daft old pirate. What is it you want most? To find the treasure, is it not?"

"That is the primary objective of this mission, yes."

Jack grinned and pointed to the compass, then took a few steps backwards. Norrington glared at Jack in irritation, then glanced down at the compass. He watched as the needle spun one direction, stopped, spun back around and hesitated again, then slowly eased into a third position and stopped. Norrington looked over at Jack.

"Ah," Jack said, with a conspiratorial smile. "So we have a heading?"

* * *

><p>After the Commodore left the kitchen, Laura had hurried back to her room, changed her clothes, and ran down towards the docks. She was careful to stay hidden, avoiding both her uncles. She wore boys' clothes and pulled a hat low over her face to disguise her feminine features. She slipped aboard the <em>Black Pearl<em> and went to the cargo hold to stay hidden. She hoped that if she was discovered, at least she wouldn't be recognized. Throughout the day, she managed to sneak food out of the galley, and even spent a few hours topside for some fresh air.

Back in the cargo hold, long after the sun had set, Laura sat behind a row of barrels and thought about what to do next. She had decided to stow away on the _Black Pearl_ the same minute her Uncle had refused to bring her along on the voyage, but now she realized that she didn't have much of a plan. She had hoped her Uncle Jack would be aboard and would assist her in convincing the Commodore to let her come along. She had only hidden once she realized the Commodore had taken Jack onto the _Dauntless._

Laura knew she couldn't hide forever. Surely one of the crew would discover her eventually. One day should be long enough, she thought. After an entire day of sailing it would be too late to turn back and return her to Port Royal.

"Hello there?"

Laura didn't realize she had been sleeping, but when she opened her eyes, Gibbs was standing over her, looking incredibly perplexed. She didn't know how to reply, so she said nothing.

Gibbs cocked his head to one side and frowned. "What are you doing here, lad?"

"I, uh..." Laura paused, and lowered her voice half an octave. "I might've got the wrong ship, sir. Terribly sorry."

Gibbs bent down towards her, resting his hands on his knees and straining to see clearly in the dim lighting. "I don't suppose we've met?"

Laura reached up to pull the hat lower over her face, but Gibbs was faster, and he pulled the hat away.

Gibbs' eyes widened in surprise. "Miss Laura?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Does Jack know? What about the Commodore?"

Laura looked down at the ground.

"A stowaway, then."

She nodded. "Please don't tell anyone I'm here. I just wanted to help search for my father's treasure."

Gibbs gave the hat back and stood up. "I'll have to tell someone sometime, lass."

"But you'll let me stay, won't you?"

"I can't hardly hide you now I've discovered you're here, Missy. Your uncle would have my head for that."

"Which uncle?"

Gibbs frowned. "Well, either one, now that I think about it, though I was thinkin' of Captain Jack at the time."

Laura sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm causing trouble, aren't I?"

Gibbs smiled at her, and offered a hand to help her to her feet. "Wouldn't expect anythin' less of Jack Sparrow's kin."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while, I know. Not a particularly interesting combination of scenes, either, but it's necessary filler to move the plot along. Things will start to get more interesting soon, I promise. Leave a review and leave me some of your thoughts! :)<strong>


	9. A Reprimand

"Commodore, look."

Norrington followed Gillette's gaze towards the _Black Pearl_. One of the members of the pirate crew stood at the ship's bow, waving a flag.

"I think she's trying to get our attention, sir," Gillette surmised.

"So it would seem." The Commodore frowned, wondering what could possibly be so important. "Let's see what she wants."

The _Dauntless_ slowed to allow the _Pearl_ to come up alongside. A plank was set between the two ships, and Gibbs crossed over to the _Dauntless_, followed by a cabin boy. Norrington frowned, confused as to why the boy would come along, but then Gibbs stepped onto the deck of the _Dauntless_ and the Commodore was able to see the boy's face clearly. Laura glanced up at him, and for a moment their eyes met, but then she looked quickly down at the deck. Norrington just stared at her, barely able to comprehend the situation.

"I found her last night, Commodore," Gibbs said apologetically. "It was dark, or we would've tried to signal you then."

Norrington said nothing. He was unwilling to lose his composure and reprimand the girl in front of his officers.

"I, uh, thought it best you knew," Gibbs continued. "We'll just wait for your orders, then." He turned and went back to his own ship.

Norrington still stared hard at Laura, and she stared just as resolutely down at the floor.

"What's all this?" Jack asked, pushing his way through the crowd. "There seems to be some sort of..." He stopped when he saw Laura. "Oh."

Laura finally looked up, hoping to find welcome from her uncle Jack, but his face held only a frown. She stepped towards him anyway. "Uncle Jack..." she began.

Jack held up a hand to stop her. The frown never left his face. "I was not under the impression you were to be accompanying us on this voyage."

"Well, no, I wasn't, but - "

"Then why, my dear, was I not informed that plans had changed?"

"Uncle Jack..." She trailed off, her eyes pleading with him.

There was no anger in the pirate's expression, only a fierce disappointment. "Even pirates follow orders, love," he said.

"Laura."

She turned around and faced the Commodore.

"A word."

She just nodded submissively and followed him as he turned quickly and strode across the ship, down to the lower deck where his cabin would offer some seclusion. Laura went in first, and Norrington closed the door behind them. She stared at the ground, feeling his eyes piercing her very soul. Finally she looked up. "Uncle, I - "

"Enough," he ordered. His eyes held carefully guarded anger, and Laura lowered her gaze again so she wouldn't have to endure it. Norrington clasped his hands behind his back and drew in a deep breath to keep himself from shouting. "Did I," he began, "or did I not, give you specific instructions to stay at home?"

"Uncle - "

He turned and began pacing around the small room, cutting off her reply. "Day after day, I am surrounded by brave men who follow orders without question, who constantly show regard for the good of others, and who, above all else, give respect where respect is due." He paused and looked pointedly at Laura. "Surely you can see how lacking such qualities may play into such a rash act of disobedience."

Laura blinked back tears, hating her uncle's words, though knowing full well she deserved every one of them.

He started pacing again. "I find no words which can adequately express my frustration, and I fear that there is no fitting punishment I can give to you which will redirect this recent course of unfortunate behavior. Therefore, and since I can hardly justify further waste of the Navy's time and resources by returning you to Port Royal, I have decided that you will remain here, on the _Dauntless_. It is my hope that in observing the attitudes and behaviors of the fine men who serve on this ship you will begin to understand the value of such merits." He turned and faced her again. "Is everything I have said perfectly clear to you?"

Laura nodded, biting her lip as tears rolled down her face. Somehow his calm tone of disappointment was worse than if he had shouted in anger.

Norrington turned away again. "You are dismissed."

She managed to keep her composure until she had hidden herself in the cargo bay. Then, hiding behind a large crate of rope, she let the bitter sobs of guilt consume her.

* * *

><p>Norrington dropped into his desk chair and rested his face in his hands. The sight of Laura's tears had nearly forced him to stop in his lecture and simply embrace her until the crying stopped. He had refused to look at her for fear that her eyes would melt his resolve, and though he hated to make her so upset, he knew that these things had to be said. As much as he loved the girl and enjoyed her company, he couldn't help but think she seemed bound and determined to complicate every aspect of his life.<p>

There was a knock.

"Enter," Norrington called, looking up.

The door opened and Jack stepped into the room. "Just to be clear, I had nothing to do with it," the pirate said, letting the door almost close behind him as he strode across the room to the Commodore's desk. "Nothing whatsoever."

Norrington sighed. "Her actions were her own, though I do detect your influence, whether intentional or not."

"I suppose you'll be wanting to return her home, then," Jack said.

"No. I cannot waste the time."

"So she's staying?"

"Yes. She will remain on the _Dauntless_ with me."

Jack frowned. "Perhaps it's just in me nature to argue with everything that comes from you, but I must say I hardly think that wise, given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"In case you had forgotten, we are hunting a pirate. A pirate what does not much care for the likes of me."

"I hadn't forgotten."

"Oh."

"Laura will stay. My word is final."

Jack frowned. "Well let the record show that I object."

Norrington stood up to leave. "Duly noted."

* * *

><p><strong>An update! Yay! Sorry for the wait. I could give an excuse, but it would be lame. Anyway, I hope you are still sticking with me, even though this may not have been the most enjoyable chapter. I'll try to keep the updates coming. Reviews would help... (hint, hint)<strong>


	10. Benjamin

When Norrington returned to the deck, he found that any activity had been suspended following Laura's appearance and the men were clearly awaiting his orders. He found his two lieutenants standing at the railing, engaged in a conversation that ceased suspiciously as he approached.

Groves turned to meet him. "Everything all right, sir?" he asked cautiously.

"We will carry on as planned," Norrington said.

"With the girl on board?" Gillette asked, not quite keeping the incredulity out of his voice. "You mean we are to bring her along on a pirate hunt?"

"I have full confidence that you and the men will be more than capable of seeing to her safety, should the need arise."

"But, sir, surely a voyage like this is no place for a young lady."

"Yes, Lieutenant, I had thought of that and told her as much before we departed," Norrington answered sharply, not in the mood to be argued with. "I cannot afford to waste the Navy's time and resources returning to shore, not if we are to complete this mission. Since you seem to be especially concerned, it seems fitting that I should assign you the duty of personally overseeing Laura's safety for the remainder of this voyage."

"Of course, sir," Gillette said, lowering his eyes in submission. "Sorry, sir."

"Prepare to sail."

* * *

><p>Laura hid behind several large barrels of water, hiding her face as she cried. It hurt to see her uncles so disappointed with her. She had expected the Commodore to be upset, but his reprimand had still been scathing as he practically accused her of being a disobedient, disrespectful, selfish girl with no thought for anyone but herself. But in a way, the disappointment in her Uncle Jack's eyes had caused the deepest wound. She had hoped he would welcome her aboard, and be proud of her resourcefulness in finding a way around the obstacles the Commodore placed in front of her. But he had condemned her disobedience, too.<p>

The sound of footsteps halted Laura's sobs. She practically held her breath, hoping with all her might that she would not be discovered. But the footsteps drew closer and closer until they stopped directly behind her. Laura tried to sit as still as possible, silently begging the shadows to conceal her.

There was a cry of surprise, and Laura turned suddenly to find herself looking up into the wide-eyed face of a young sailor. He looked down at her in confusion, frowning slightly. Then his eyes seemed to register the tear stains on Laura's face, and his confusion melted into concern. "Are you all right, miss?" he asked.

Laura nodded, and turned away, ashamed, to wipe her eyes.

The sailor came around the barrel and knelt in front of her. "You're Commodore Norrington's niece, aren't you?"

"Yes," Laura replied, managing a small smile. "I'm Laura."

"Benjamin Hayes," he said, extending a hand of introduction.

Laura accepted the hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Benjamin."

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine." He sat all the way down on the ground, leaning back against another stack of barrels. "I don't mean to intrude, but I thought I heard someone crying, and I can only assume that that someone was you."

Laura looked at the ground and nodded. "My uncle is upset. I'm not supposed to be here."

"In the cargo hold?" Benjamin smiled slightly.

The hint of a return smile played on Laura's face. "On this voyage. I stowed away on the _Black Pearl_ after he told me to stay in Port Royal."

Benjamin's eyes widened slightly. "And you disobeyed him?"

"Yes, I guess so."

He stared at her as if she had done the unthinkable, then seemed to realize he was staring and looked away. "Sorry. I'm just surprised the Commodore let you off so easy for disobeying him."

"He didn't let me off easy," Laura said, indignantly. "He's angry with me. He gave me a lecture about respect and thinking about the needs of others." She bit her lip to keep the tears from resurfacing.

"Hence the crying," Benjamin surmised. "I've never had the pleasure of one of the Commodore's reprimands, and I'd very much like to keep it that way. He doesn't tolerate any sort of misconduct well."

"He has a right to be angry," Laura admitted. "I shouldn't have come, but I wanted to be here when he finds my father's treasure."

"Treasure?" Benjamin repeated.

"That's what we're looking for. My father's treasure. It's supposed to be mine, but it was hidden. My Uncle Jack and his crew went after it, but they were attacked and it was stolen. The purpose of this voyage is to find it and take it back." She looked at him quizzically. "You didn't know that?"

Benjamin frowned. "I was told we were after a pirate."

"We are. The pirate that stole my father's treasure."

"That does make things a bit more interesting."

"I guess it does."

"And infinitely more exciting."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Oh, certainly. Chasing a pirate in hopes of reclaiming the treasure he has stolen from a lovely lady. It's the greatest adventure a man could hope for."

Laura beamed under the compliment, but ducked her head to hide the giddy smile. "I hope I'm not keeping you from your duties. My uncle wouldn't be pleased."

"Not at all." Benjamin stood up and offered his hand to Laura. He pulled her to her feet. "I'm off-duty, officially. Unofficially, I feel it is my duty to give you a tour of this ship."

Laura smiled, and decided not to tell him that she'd seen her uncle's ship a hundred times already.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, friends! Huzzah for timely updates, yes? Anyway, I hope you liked this, and I hope you'll like Benjamin. Reviews are much appreciated! :)<strong>


	11. Talk of Shoulders

Several days passed uneventfully. Too uneventfully, in the Commodore's opinion. He thought surely they should have come across their target by now, but there was not even a sign of another ship on the horizon. Laura was also uncharacteristically elusive, he noticed. He sometimes saw her briefly in the mornings and evenings, as he insisted that she sleep in his own cabin, but they had hardly exchanged more than a passing word or two since Laura had come aboard the _Dauntless_. Norrington regretted his preoccupation with Sparrow and the voyage, seeing that it was preventing him from spending time with the girl. But it also seemed that she was doing her best to avoid him, and he worried that she was upset with him and feared that their relationship had been permanently scarred.

The morning of the fourth day, Jack found himself being rudely awakened by Lieutenant Gillette. Or, more accurately, Lieutenant Gillette's right boot. Jack, who had been sleeping soundly on a mattress of coiled ropes, resisted the lieutenant's wake-up call and swatted at the offending boot. He found, however, that Gillette could be maddeningly persistent when he set his mind to it. Jack finally tired of being prodded in the ribs and shouted at, and he sat up in grudging surrender.

"Late night?" Gillette asked, a smug expression declaring his pleasure at having triumphed over the sleeping pirate.

Jack only frowned.

"Commodore Norrington would like to speak with you, Sparrow, so if you'll kindly follow me, we can soon be rid of each other."

Jack hopped to his feet. "Not soon enough," he muttered, shooting a dark glance at the lieutenant.

Gillette brought Jack to the Commodore's cabin, where Norrington was sitting behind his desk and looking in frustration at a map. Lieutenant Groves stood behind him, also frowning down at the map, but he looked up to Gillette and shook his head as the pirate entered the cabin.

Jack confidently approached the Commodore's desk. "Your lieutenant was kind enough to inform me that you have something you'd like to say to me," he said. "But if you're busy, as I have deduced that you are very, I shall simply leave you to - "

"Sparrow." Norrington looked up at Jack with a frown of severe irritation. "When I agreed to accompany you on this questionable mission, I placed a great deal of trust in you and your ability to lead us to the treasure you lost."

"And rightfully so, my good man, as I have - "

"Why, then, have we not seen any sign of this supposed pirate rival of yours?"

Jack hesitated only a moment before resuming his usual posture of casual joviality. "Ah, why, indeed? You're the one with the compass, mate, so it is you who ought to be telling me the answer to the question you have so appropriately posed. The treasure, it is what you are wanting to find, is it not? Because if you were to be having second thoughts about what it is you are, in fact, seeking the most, well, then, you can hardly blame the compass for misleading you to something else, as it were."

"If you have nothing else to offer, then it is my decision that this voyage will be terminated. I will return to Port Royal and hope I will be forgiven for the waste of time and resources on a fruitless mission. No thanks to you. It seems I was mistaken for placing any amount of faith in _Captain Jack Sparrow_."

Jack flinched. "If you'd kindly omit the tone of murderous disdain from any future references to me, I'd be much obliged." He grinned nervously.

Norrington just frowned at him.

"And as for the conspicuous lack of other pirating vessels, specifically the one which I encountered not one week ago, that's quite easy to explain." Jack circled around the desk and stood next to the Commodore, so that he could use the map as a visual aid. "You see, on the day of the, er, the incident, if you will, during which I received what will certainly turn into a lovely scar to show the ladies, the _Pearl_ was, roughly, here." He placed one index finger on the map. "The _Midnight Courier_ was here as well, naturally." He put the other index finger on the map. "After said incident, I made for your port with all haste, in a general this direction - " He moved one finger back towards Port Royal. " - and the _Courier_, chose quite a different path entirely." The other finger demonstrated the path of the other ship, so that Jack's arms were crossed as his fingers moved in opposite directions. "Norrington, mate, do you follow?"

Norrington slid his chair back about six inches to avoid being hit in the nose by the pirate's protruding elbow. "You're suggesting that in the two days it took you to reach Port Royal, this other ship put a great distance between herself and the point of your original engagement."

Jack frowned for a moment, still bent over the table with his arms crossed, fingers tracing paths on the map.

"I don't suppose you have anything more concrete to offer."

"Such as?"

"A location. Did you happen to hear where this pirate was headed?"

Jack screwed up his face, apparently deep in thought. Then his face lit up. "Ah!" he exclaimed, holding up one finger in triumph. He looked back down at the map, and once again began moving the finger which represented the _Courier_. "I believe she was to be headed into this general vicinity."

Groves bent down to look. "We'll be reaching that location before nightfall," he said. "If she's still there, we'll find her."

Jack grinned over at Norrington, still not abandoning his awkward position on the map. "See? No worries."

"I see no reason why you couldn't have given me that information at the outset of this voyage," Norrington said.

Jack shrugged, then grimaced. "Bugger." He straightened up to hold his injured shoulder. "Trifles, mate. Now you know. 'S all good, am I right?"

Norrington stood up. "If we do not come upon this ship within the next twenty-four hours, you will have to continue without me, Sparrow."

"You'll find her," Jack said quickly, but his eyes darted nervously as he said it. "We'll engage her in a lively sea battle, you and I, the girl gets the treasure, you get your prisoners, and I get to keep my reputation. What say you to that?"

"I say you had better not make me regret having placed so much trust on your shoulders."

"Can't blame me, really." Jack gestured to the bandages on his shoulder. "Put too much on them, I might just topple right over."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for updates! Next chapter will contain more of Laura and also an intro to some excitement. (Finally, I know.) I hope I'm not being boring. :) Leave a review!<strong>


	12. Expert Instructions

"I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?" Laura asked. She was sitting on the deck with Benjamin while he showed her how to tie different kinds of knots.

He smiled at her. "Not at all."

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the Commodore."

"I'm not scheduled to be on duty until noon."

Laura smiled back. She held up the length of rope she had been working on. "How's this?"

Benjamin took the rope from her and made a show of inspecting it. "Well, it looks like you've tied it correctly, but not nearly tight enough. Any strong wind would pull it loose."

Laura frowned.

"Don't be discouraged," he insisted. "It takes work to learn to do it well. I've had a little more practice than you have."

Laura sighed, not entirely satisfied, but willing to let the matter drop.

"I hope I don't sound presumptuous in asking this," Benjamin began hesitantly, "but I'm curious to know what it's like living with the Commodore."

"Oh, it's lovely, most of the time," Laura replied. "His house is quite large, though almost too large sometimes, and empty, when he's away. But Henrietta, our housekeeper, is very kind and we're good friends. And I do spend a lot of days with Mrs. Turner, the governor's daughter. She's teaching me all sorts of things. She was my first friend when I came to Port Royal, I think." Laura fought a giddy smile and bit her lip, then leaned close to Benjamin and lowered her voice. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Benjamin frowned slightly, but also leaned in and agreed. "Sure."

"She's expecting." Laura let the grin and a giggle escape.

Benjamin's eyebrows raised slightly. "Exciting news," he confirmed.

"But she's not ready for everyone to know, so you have to keep it a secret."

Benjamin smiled. "Cross my heart."

Laura smiled back. She liked his smile. His kind brown eyes were honest and betrayed only sincerity.

"But you like it, living with him?"

Laura nodded. "I do. Mostly." She shrugged. "He's very kind. I know he cares for me, and I guess I care for him too. He is my uncle." She paused, and looked over at the railing of the ship. "He's very strict, sometimes. I think he's accustomed to giving orders and forgets sometimes that he's not on a Navy ship. I think sometimes he forgets I'm just a girl. And sometimes he forgets that I'm not a child, and there is no need to treat me like I'm incapable of handling myself." Laura stopped suddenly, and glanced apologetically over at Benjamin. "I'm sorry," she said. She forced a small smile in the Commodore's honor. "He's wonderful to me, really."

"I would expect no less from the Commodore," he agreed.

The pair heard footsteps approaching, and soon the figure of Jack Sparrow rounded a nearby corner and sauntered over to where they sat. Laura and Benjamin looked up at the pirate as his shadow fell over them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Benjamin asked, getting to his feet.

"Nothing to speak of," Jack replied. "Actually came here looking for her." He gestured vaguely towards Laura.

"Do you need me?" Laura asked, looking up at him.

"Simply a bit of information I'd like to relay, thought you might find it of interest." He frowned as he watched Benjamin take Laura's hands and pull her to her feet. "Not as interesting as this."

"What is it?" Laura demanded, impatiently.

"We've spotted, or, more accurately, your dear uncle's dapper gentleman of lieutenant, has spotted, a ship."

"Could it be him?"

"Him?" Jack's face contorted in utter confusion.

"You know, the pirate. The one who stole the treasure?"

"Oh, the pirate, you mean. Ah. Yes. In that case, yes, it quite likely is, as you put it, _him_."

Laura looked excitedly over at Benjamin. "Do you hear that? We've found him! We've found the treasure!"

"Well of course we did," Jack said, a bit indignantly. "You think your Uncle James and I couldn't, by mutual cooperation with each other, locate one measly pirate?"

Laura giggled. "Don't be absurd. I never doubted you."

Jack grinned. "That's it, love." He started to walk away, but stopped and turned on his heels back to face them. "Just one more thing, my dear. Your astute uncle, in his most learned perspicacity, will no doubt foresee a potential danger to yourself and your person, and is therefore planning to assign you some sort of instructions as to where you ought to stay and wait out the likely forthcoming battle. And, in light of, well, many things, most recent of which being your unanticipated joining of us on this little adventure, I feel I must say that you ought to abide by his wishes."

"Are you scolding me?" she demanded, all but glaring at him.

Jack's eyes widened and he forced a grin and a laugh. "No no no, nothing like that at all, love." He leaned back on his heels and gestured to himself with both hands, though less vigorously with the one attached to the injured shoulder. "Do I look like the rigorous lecturin' type? I'm a pirate, love. No, I am merely pointing you in the direction that I, were I, myself, in your position, would take. That's all."

Laura's scowl remained, but she said nothing as Jack turned his back and walked away.

"What was all that?"

She had nearly forgotten Benjamin next to her, and turned to find a puzzled expression on his face. "Do you suppose you can keep another secret?"

Benjamin frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

"Jack Sparrow, that pirate who's been sailing with us..."

He nodded for her to go on.

"He's my uncle too." Laura watched Benjamin's face closely for a reaction.

He studied her for a moment, then looked off in the direction Jack had gone, and finally looked back at Laura. "Now that you mention it, you do look an awful lot like him."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, look at that, an update! I hope it wasn't too slow. Let me know if it was. But there will be exciting action chapters in the near future. I know I keep promising them and have yet to deliver, but don't give up on me! :)<strong>


	13. Preparing for Encounter

"Is that it?" Laura asked, coming up beside the Commodore. She pointed at a ship off in the distance.

"According to Mr. Sparrow," Norrington replied vaguely. He had his spyglass trained on the ship and was still trying to make out the ship's markings.

"What are you going to do?"

Norrington took the spyglass down. "I am going to attempt negotiations, first. If that doesn't work, we shall overtake her by force."

"If I might offer an opinion," Jack said, appearing out of nowhere. "You might want to start right off with option two. And I shall need to be taken to my ship, if you don't mind."

"Not a chance, Mr. Sparrow."

"Then who's to command my ship into battle, eh? Gibbs? Unlikely."

"If I am able to negotiate some sort of arrangement with this rival captain, there will be no need for battle."

"Right, so shall I warn the men to be ready for a fight or will you be wanting to do that yourself?"

Jack received another glare from the Commodore.

"You're not going to fight them?" Laura asked.

"Not if I can help it," Norrington replied.

"You can't," Jack insisted. "I say we catch her by surprise, from both sides, blast her measly rotting hull to smithereens, climb aboard the filth-soaked deck of hers, and retrieve the treasure from her thrice-accursed cargo hold, what say you to that?"

Norrington gazed off at the distant ship for a moment, frowning slightly, then he turned to Jack. "Is there something I should know?"

Jack feigned surprise. "I've told you everything that could be of value, mate. You do this sort of thing all the time, am I right? Let's just get on with it, then, shall we?"

"Uncle, it's moving," Laura said, pointing out at the ship.

Norrington looked hard at the ship, then raised his spyglass to be sure. Jack went up to the rail and squinted out at the ship, then frowned at the Commodore. "Let me have a look-see, eh?" the pirate said, helping himself to the spyglass.

After humoring the pirate for a moment, Norrington reached to take the spyglass back, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Mr. Sparrow, if you don't mind..." Norrington said sharply, holding out his hand expectantly.

Jack stepped away and spread his arms in surrender, though still not relinquishing the Commodore's spyglass. "I have observed that the ship is, in fact, moving, as Laura here was so perspicacious as to bring to our attention. And, not only that, but, as you will be most interested to know, I'm sure, Commodore, if you do, in fact, have any interest in not only completing this mission, but returning home with ship and crew more or less in their present condition of pristine heartiness, that she is moving directly in this direction, and has raised colors what you and your kind might consider to be less-than-friendly."

Norrington took the spyglass from Jack and looked out towards the ship. It was clearly making its way swiftly in their direction.

Laura stepped up to the Commodore's side again. "What is it, Uncle?" she asked anxiously. "What's it doing?"

Norrington didn't answer. He had just noticed the jolly roger flying from the ship's mast and the outlines of her guns, and was fighting to keep his pulse from racing as he realized that a sea battle was likely imminent. A sea battle, against a pirate vessel, with his niece on board. Norrington looked suddenly at Laura, then called across the deck for Lieutenant Gillette.

The strain in the Commodore's voice brought Gillette over almost as quickly as did the lieutenant's desire to remain in his superior's good graces.

"Take Laura below," Norrington ordered. "See that she finds shelter. She is to remain there until further notice." He looked at Laura. "Is that understood?"

Laura nodded, her eyes wide. She, too, had sensed the subtle shift in her uncle's demeanor from guarded caution to a nervous tension. The urgency in his eyes was unsettling. She wanted to ask him what he had seen, about what was going to happen, but he had already turned away and was on his way across the deck, shouting orders to the men.

Gillette's firm grasp closed around her arm, and Laura had no choice but to follow him to the stairs. Laura threw a fearful glance over her shoulder towards Jack. He gave her a fake smile and a thumbs-up, and then she had to face forward again to keep from falling as Gillette pulled her down the steps.

Laura stumbled when the lieutenant suddenly let go of her arm, releasing her into a small office. The doors started to close, but Laura caught one and cried, "Wait!"

Gillette paused, humoring her.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, just a little tea party between old friends. Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure." The lieutenant's eyebrows quirked ironically upwards. "Try to stay put, all right?" The doors closed, locked, and Gillette was gone.

Laura stared at the doors, speechless with frustration. She wanted to smash the decorative windows and shout a withering reply at Gillette's back, but an inability to form such a reply and loyalty to her Uncle's wishes, as well as no small amount of fear of what might await on the other side of the doors, held her back.

Wishing desperately for Benjamin's reassuring company, Laura sat down against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, and waited.

* * *

><p>"Commodore, in light of the manifestations of the present situation, I think it high time I be allowed to resume command of my vessel for the duration of the upcoming nautical engagement, savvy?"<p>

"No." Norrington was doing his best to ignore Jack, but the pirate was following him.

"And why ever not?"

Clearly ignoring the problem was not going to make it go away, so Norrington turned to face it. "Because, Mr. Sparrow, you are the one who got us into this mess in the first place. Forgive my lack of faith in your ability to properly remedy the situation on your own."

"But I won't be on my own. You're here, aren't you?" Jack was practically begging now.

"If you don't stop pestering me, I'll have you thrown in the brig. Is that clear?"

Jack frowned. "I thought you'd be above idle threats, mate. You and I both know you'll do no such thing."

Norrington glared back, daring the pirate to test him.

"My ship, mate." Jack's face was twisted into an expression of pleading. He put his palms together to reinforce the image. "My _Pearl_. What's a ship to you, lose one, they'll commission you another, am I right? That's not to say the one you've got here isn't quite a fine example of seaworthy vesselship, but you know when she's gone, there'll be others. Me, I've only got the one. She's my pride and joy, my livelihood, if you will. She's more than a ship, and surely you'll understand I must defend her."

Norrington kept his gaze steady as he studied Jack's face, and was taken slightly aback by the intensity in the pirate's eyes. The graveness was something he had seen in Jack only once before, when Laura's life had been in danger. So, with a sigh and no small amount of reservation, he relented.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it'd get exciting. Even more so in the next chapter, as I'm sure you're anticipating. I hope you liked this, I know it wasn't one of my best, but leave a review anyway. :)<strong>


	14. First Impressions

"Good to have you back, Captain," Gibbs said, greeting Jack as he stepped onto the _Black Pearl_.

Jack barely paid any mind to the first mate's greeting, and instead walked swiftly across the deck towards the helm.

Gibbs hurried to follow him. "So, Captain, I've been thinking... that is, we've been thinking... and we're wonderin' if it's such a good idea to be goin' up against the _Courier_ again so soon."

Jack frowned sharply at the man.

"Sorry, sir." Gibbs offered a shrug. "That's just the way we're all feelin', after what happened last time."

"And, what, exactly, happened, last time, that you might be referring to?" Jack challenged.

"Well, you got shot, Captain, for one. And we got beat."

"We weren't beat," Jack countered. "We employed tactics of strategic relocation, yes, but were never defeated."

"If you say so, Captain."

"Mister Gibbs, you fail to take into account who we have brought with us this time." Jack gestured towards the _Dauntless_. "The prestigious Commodore and his fine men will be leading this little skirmish, if you will, at his insisting and my reticence to protest his wishes, as I'm sure you'll understand. So, all we need to do is fire a few cannons to make ourselves look as if we've taken part in the aforementioned impending fight, wait for the Commodore's orders, then scurry over, take back the treasure, hand it off to the dear girl, and be free of this whole mess!"

Gibbs sighed, not at all convinced that the Captain's plan would come off as, well, planned. Jack Sparrow's plans rarely did. But Gibbs figured voicing any further reservations would get him nowhere except scolded, so he kept them to himself, and set about ordering the men to prepare for battle.

* * *

><p>The Captain of the <em>Midnight Courier<em> didn't even bother to shout the typical inane taunts and threats before opening fire_._ The Commodore was mildly surprised. In his experience, pirates were a hotheaded bunch who liked the sounds of their own voices. The _Courier's_ method of getting right down to business was actually refreshing.

Next the _Courier_ did something even more unconventional. She seemed to ignore the _Dauntless_ completely, and instead focused all her efforts in launching a vicious attack on the _Black Pearl_. Norrington would have expected her to want to eliminate the Navy ship first and foremost, as surely the _Dauntless_ would be perceived as the greater threat. He wouldn't allow himself to take personal offense to the implied insult against his flagship.

Instead, he gave the order to fire on the _Courier_ while she was otherwise occupied with the _Pearl_. The pirates fired their pistols and some rifles at the sailors on the _Dauntless_, but their haphazard shots didn't do any real damage. But when the _Courier's_ cannons opened fire on the _Dauntless_, Norrington decided that he'd humored the _Courier_ long enough. He called Gillette over.

"Disable her," Norrington said. "Take down her mast. And prepare the men to board."

Gillette nodded and hurriedly relayed the orders. Minutes later, a splintering crack proclaimed that the guns had found their mark, and the _Courier's _mast fell.

* * *

><p>"Prepare to board!" Jack cried out across the deck of the <em>Pearl<em>.

"Captain, are you sure you want to go over there?" Gibbs asked, apprehensively watching the activity on the _Courier's_ deck. "Wouldn't it be best to let the Commodore handle things?"

"Mister Gibbs, your lack of faith is most disconcerting. Never took you for a coward before." Then Jack frowned. "You've not be helping yourself to my cache, have you?"

"Your rum? Captain, of course not. But..."

"But what, Mister Gibbs? Spit it out, man."

"I doubt Captain Fleming'll take kindly to havin' you take the treasure back."

Jack frowned as if Gibbs were being ridiculous. "Of course not. What kind of pirate Captain would maintain a reputation of fear and infamy by handin' over to any other person what made a fuss with a couple cannons and the Navy's help and all, that which was rightly stolen under said Captain's own command?" Jack paused to let the question simmer.

Gibbs opened his mouth to interject something, but Jack picked right back up in mid-thought, cutting off whatever Gibbs was going to say. "And Captain Fleming is no exception, I'll have you know," Jack said, having lost no momentum in the brief pause. Then he scowled. "Lying, traitorous cur or not. I swear to you, Gibbs, in another world, Captain Fleming and I... Well, we could've been quite good friends, I imagine, to say the least. Pity it's come to this, eh?"

Gibbs sighed, and relented because there really wasn't any point in arguing with Captain Jack when he set his mind to something. "Aye, Captain, whatever you say." He paused. "Be careful, Jack."

Jack only grinned. "No worries, mate."

* * *

><p>Commodore Norrington led the boarding party across to the deck of the <em>Midnight Courier<em>, and quickly secured the premises. "Lower your weapons," the Commodore ordered. "By order of the King's Royal Navy, you are under arrest for piracy, treason, and attacking a ship of the fleet."

He received only the expected scowls in response.

"Where is your Captain?" Norrington asked.

There was such a long pause that Norrington nearly repeated the question with a threat. But then a voice from the back of the crowd of pirates called out, "I'm Captain Fleming. Your business is with me."

The Captain pushed through the crowd and came to stand out in the open, facing Norrington with a glare of confidence and distaste. Norrington was surprised, and rendered momentarily speechless, not by the glare, but by seeing that Captain Fleming was hardly the man he had expected. In fact, Fleming wasn't a man at all. This pirate captain, the one who had outwitted the infamous "Captain Jack Sparrow" and stolen his treasure, leaving him wounded and defeated, was a woman.

"Well," Groves commented, so that only Norrington could hear, "I suppose now we know why Sparrow took so long in returning."

"So it would seem," Norrington muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the greatest action chapter, perhaps, but it was there. <strong>**And there will be a better one (perhaps more) coming. ****I hope the beginning wasn't too tedious, I know there wasn't much dialogue. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Interview with a Pirate

Laura sat huddled in a corner, listening to the sounds of battle. She could feel the loud booms of the cannons and hear thuds above her head as the men moved about the deck. There was a small window in one wall, but it faced starboard, and the _Midnight Courier_ was attacking the port, so Laura hadn't been able to see anything when she looked out. She hoped the fight was going well. She hoped her two uncles were all right.

Laura thought also of Benjamin. She imagined him engaged in a vicious fight against one of the _Courier's_ pirates, swords clashing and reflecting sunlight as the fighting grew intense. One of the other pirates would surely try to assist his shipmate, but Laura imagined Benjamin killing the two pirates at once, one with a pistol and the other with a blade. She knew Benjamin was only a sailor, that he didn't carry a sword or pistol, but she liked the picture in her mind anyway. She hoped Benjamin hadn't been hurt.

The booms of cannons had stopped and the footfalls above her head sounded lighter. Was it over? It hadn't lasted very long. Laura got up and went to the doors to look out the tiny windows. The walkway outside the room was empty. Probably the sailors were up on deck or still at the cannons. She tried the door handle, but the doors were still locked. She hadn't really expected anything different. She frowned as she realized it could be a while before Gillette thought to come let her out.

Laura was startled when the doors of her hiding place rattled and swung open. Her face lit up when she saw Benjamin in the doorway, and she jumped to her feet. "Benjamin!" she cried, hurrying across the room.

He frowned in surprise. "Laura, what are you doing in here?"

"Gillette locked me in here. For safety. Uncle's orders."

Benjamin nodded, understanding. "I'm glad you're safe."

"How was the fight? Was it very bad?"

Benjamin shook his head. "No, not at all. We took her. The Commodore and some of the men boarded her a while ago."

Laura crossed her arms. "Just like them to forget about me. Someone could've come and told me."

"It's been a bit chaotic, Miss," Benjamin said. "Any fight is, no matter our advantage."

Laura sighed. "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

Benjamin smiled in response, then suggested that they both go up to the deck to see how the Commodore's business aboard the _Midnight Courier_ was going.

* * *

><p>Commodore Norrington and Lieutenant Gillette followed Captain Fleming across the deck, then down to her cabin. She walked with a gait that conveyed both impatience and nonchalance, her shoulders squared with confidence but also disinterest. Norrington would never have admitted it to anyone, but he felt as though he ought to be on his guard around this woman, if she had, in fact, managed to somehow outwit Jack Sparrow. He tried to ignore the nagging thought that not even he had been able to ultimately outwit Jack Sparrow.<p>

Captain Fleming walked straight into her cabin. "Close the door behind you, Lieutenant," she ordered.

Gillette secured a nod from the Commodore first, but he obeyed the pirate's request before taking his place at Norrington's side.

Fleming spun around to face the officers, crossing her arms and glaring fiercely at the Commodore. "Never thought Jack Sparrow'd be desperate enough to seek help from the likes of you, Commodore," she commented. She spoke with a startling sophistication, for a pirate. Her accent was American. "And I have to wonder, what made you agree to give it to him?"

"You have stolen something that belongs to me," Norrington stated, holding the woman's gaze.

She raised her eyebrows disinterestedly. "Is that so?" she challenged.

"I have come to retrieve the stolen items," Norrington continued. "And to place you under arrest for treason, piracy, and an unwarranted attack on a Naval vessel."

Fleming laughed. "You're going to arrest me? And what about your friend Sparrow? I don't suppose you're aware that he's also a pirate."

"Sparrow is none of your concern."

"I would beg to differ, but I can see you're a man who doesn't put up with begging, so I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." Fleming gave an irritating smirk, then continued, "And in response to your accusation against me, that I've engaged in an unwarranted attack on your ship, I'd like to point out that it was actually you who fired on me first. I launched an attack against the _Black Pearl_, and I'll swear to that before any jury you like, but you've got no grounds for accusing me of 'unwarranted' attacks when you open fire on a vessel that's no threat to you."

"Once again, we shall have to agree to disagree," Norrington said dryly. He was quickly being reminded of why he hated pirates.

"What do you want?" Fleming demanded.

"Sparrow was, at one time, in possession of a certain set of treasure which he was retrieving under my orders. He has informed me that it was stolen from him, by you, and I should like to have it returned to me. It would be in your best interests to cooperate, Miss Fleming, as it has already been made clear that you are outnumbered and outgunned."

Now Fleming's face registered guarded interest. "Sparrow, acting under your orders?"

"Yes. Which validates my accusation of unwarranted attack against a Navy vessel."

Fleming laughed again, louder this time. "Sparrow, a Navy vessel. Commodore, have you paused to think about the potential consequences if anyone were to hear that you protect a pirate like Jack with the Navy's good name?"

Norrington managed to keep his gaze steady, but he sensed the anxious glance Gillette was giving him.

Fleming smirked. "Apparently not."

"Captain Fleming, you are evading the matter at hand," Norrington said impatiently. "By order of the King's Navy, you will hand over the treasure you took from the _Black Pearl_ without further delay, or it will be taken from you by force."

For the first time, Fleming's wall of confidence seemed to falter. Her eyes darted to the side, then down at the ground, then finally returned to meet Norrington's eyes, missing only a trace of the bravado they had held a moment earlier. She set her jaw and stubbornly held the Commodore's gaze.

The cabin door swung open and Jack stood in the doorway, having effectively shattered the tension in the room.

"Jack!" Fleming snapped, her eyes suddenly fierce again as she turned sharply to face Jack.

"Ah, Penelope. So you do remember me," Jack flashed a grin and strode casually into the room. "I was afraid I had been forgotten by the likes of you. 'S good to know you still remember my name."

Fleming glared at him. Norrington also shot Jack a sharp look.

"I see you've met my dear friend, the infamous Commodore Norrington."

Norrington frowned slightly at the pirate's use of the word "infamous," while choosing to ignore the disturbing and, in his steadfast opinion, highly inaccurate description of "dear friend."

Jack continued, "I assume he's already explained the situation to you, so I'll just get right to it." He moved across the room towards Captain Fleming. "Penelope, darling," he said slowly, then paused less than a foot from the woman. "The treasure, love, where have you put it?"

Captain Fleming's eyes held what could only be described as hatred. For a moment she just glared at Jack while he grinned enticingly at her, then she raised a hand and struck Jack across the face. Jack was spun around so that he was facing the two Navy officers, both of whom looked with mild amusement at the surprised expression on the pirate's face. Jack looked over at Norrington. "Actually, I may have deserved that," he admitted.

"You can have your filthy treasure," Fleming said. "But then you'd better pray I never see your face again, or I'll give it more damage than that."

Jack turned around again, facing her, but taking a significant step backwards to be sure he was out of arm's reach. "Always did admire your capacity for rational decision-making," Jack commended her. "Now, just where might the treasure be? Just tell me where to look and I'll be gone and you'll never see me again."

Fleming smirked slightly. "The treasure's hidden, Jack. I'll have to show you."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a longer chapter this time. Some more fun coming soon! Reviews are always much appreciated. :)<strong>


	16. Just Making Small Talk

"Do you really think I look like my Uncle Jack?"

Benjamin gave a confident nod. "There's quite a resemblance, yes."

Laura glanced down at the deck as a smile darted across her face. Benjamin laughed softly, and she looked back up at him. "What?" she asked.

He tried to suppress a smile as he shook his head, glancing out at the horizon.

"What's so funny?" Laura persisted.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." He looked at her again. "You have the Commodore's eyes."

Laura frowned. "You've spent time studying my Uncle's eyes?"

"I... Well, no..." Benjamin frowned and looked back at the water, flustered. He sighed. "Just once, the Commodore spoke to me face-to-face. It was only my second voyage on the _Dauntless_ and as we were preparing to set sail, I was given the task of polishing some of the wood on the ship. He came by to inspect my work, and naturally I was terrified I was doing something wrong, but he commended me on my hard work and told me I needn't be so meticulous; that longer strokes would do a fine job in a fraction of the time. Then he thanked me again for my hard work, called me by name, and I remember I was almost shocked he knew it. There's over a hundred of us on this ship. But the way he looked at me, right in the eye, it felt as if he could see into me and I into him... as if he were evaluating my merits as a man by looking at my very soul."

"You're afraid of him," Laura said.

He looked sharply at her. "I am not. I was intimidated. I respect him and his authority, and it would mean very much to me if he thought I was a competent member of his crew. That's all."

Laura fought to bite back a grin.

"You're teasing me," Benjamin realized. He relaxed visibly. "That's not particularly kind of you."

"And you're scolding. That's not very kind of _you_."

Benjamin sighed.

"Laura."

They turned, and saw the Commodore himself moving towards them across the deck, having just returned from his conference with the Captain of the _Midnight Courier_.

"Uncle," Laura replied, in mild surprise.

Norrington frowned, but only slightly. "I thought you were supposed to stay below until I came for you."

"But, Uncle, I - "

"I'm sorry, sir, that's my fault," Benjamin cut in, taking a step forward. "I found the door locked, and thought it a bit odd, so I opened it. I didn't even stop to think it might be against your wishes if I brought Miss Laura up here."

The Commodore's expression softened and he nodded, studying Benjamin for a moment. "I see," he finally said, then looked back at Laura. "I trust you are unharmed, then?"

"Oh, yes," Laura assured him. "I'm fine. Benj... I mean, Mr. Hayes, was good enough to be my escort, and he's been entertaining me until you arrived. I'm sorry. I should have - "

"It's all right," Norrington said. "I just thought you'd like to know that Captain Fleming has agreed to return your father's treasure, and will be directing us to the place where she has hidden it, on an island not far from our present location. I hope to have this matter cleared up by tomorrow, and then we can be on our way home."

Laura's face lit up. "Tomorrow! Oh, Uncle, thank you!" she cried. "You will let me help look for it, won't you? On the island?"

Norrington hesitated, throwing a glance at Benjamin, not wanting to start an argument with his niece in front of one of the sailors. "I hadn't thought about it yet," he replied. "We'll talk about it later."

Laura nodded, still too excited about the prospect of finally possessing her father's lost treasure to care that the Commodore hadn't given the preferred response.

"For now, I think you ought to find Lieutenant Gillette, and let Mr. Hayes get back to his duties."

"Of course, Uncle," Laura said with a smile.

Norrington returned the girl's smile, nodded to Benjamin, then turned and went back the way he had come.

Laura turned to Benjamin. "Did you hear that? My father's treasure - it'll be ours, tomorrow!"

"Very good news."

"I suppose you have to get back to work now."

"I'd better."

Laura nodded. "Thank you, Benjamin. You've been... very kind."

"Of course, Miss. It's an honor."

She looked at her shoes and smiled, gave Benjamin one last glance, then turned to go take her place with Lieutenant Gillette. But Benjamin called her name, and she stopped to look back.

"Your eyes are quite lovely," he said.

"Like my Uncle's?" Laura teased.

He shook his head. "Like you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope they're not annoying. Or weird. Let me know and I will revise. I'm not usually good at writing this sort of thing... Short chapter, yes. Reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>


	17. Mangoes and Maps

After instructing Lieutenant Gillette to have the_ Dauntless_ follow the _Midnight Courier_, Norrington returned to the _Courier_ to hear Captain Fleming's directions to the place where the treasure was buried. He brought Groves and Laura with him, along with Benjamin, who had volunteered to join the shore party. Jack was supposed to meet them after relaying a similar message to his own crew, but the pirate was taking his time.

Bringing Laura aboard the _Courier_ was not at all the Commodore's first choice of arrangements, but in an effort to extend some sort of conciliatory gesture to Laura, he had agreed to let her come ashore to retrieve the treasure. With Benjamin coming along as an extra set of hands, and with the island being, most likely, deserted, the Commodore thought it wouldn't be unreasonably dangerous for Laura to accompany him. Her enthusiastic reception of this decision reinforced his conviction that it was the right one.

The Commodore and his shore party stood in uncomfortable silence in Fleming's cabin, impatiently awaiting Jack Sparrow's arrival. Fleming sat at her desk, completely ignoring the others, noisily eating a mango and polishing her pistol.

Laura had never seen a female pirate before, and she watched Fleming, fascinated, looking away only to gaze around the cabin to take in her surroundings. She was mentally comparing the _Midnight Courier_ to the _Black Pearl_, and though she would never say it out loud, especially not to her Uncle Jack, she thought Captain Fleming's ship was noticeably grander and better outfitted. She thought it was only a matter of resources that had allowed Fleming to defeat the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She also felt no small amount of pride that the Commodore's _Dauntless_ was clearly far superior to the _Courier_.

Groves looked at his pocket watch and threw a pointed glance over at Norrington.

Norrington sighed. "Captain Fleming, perhaps we ought to begin," he said. "There's no telling what Sparrow may be doing or how long he intends to make us wait."

Fleming shrugged indifferently and stood up, shoving the pistol into its holster on the sash she wore across her chest. She thrust the mango into Laura's hands as she sashayed across the cabin to a wooden drawer that was guarded by a menacing lock.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Laura asked, holding out the mango.

"Just hold it, Cutie, think you can handle that?" Fleming retorted. She gestured to the lock, implying that she was going to need two hands to open it.

Laura frowned at the annoying endearment, but kept quiet and held the mango while Fleming turned the dials of the lock. The drawer popped open, and Fleming pulled out a hand-drawn map, presumably of the island they were approaching.

There was a distant cry of, "Land ho!" from the deck above.

Fleming plucked the mango out of Laura's hands as she moved back to where the Commodore stood against the wall, just inside the cabin. She took a large juicy bite out of the mango before speaking to him. "Well, Commodore, I've got a map right here," she said. "I made it up all by myself, so I'm quite fond of it and I'd like to have it back when you're done."

"I suppose that could be arranged," Norrington said dryly. He reached for the map.

Fleming snatched it away just before he grabbed it, taunting him. She raised her eyebrows, silently daring him to do something about it, as if she were intentionally wearing away his reserves of patience.

He sighed and stared back at her, making no effort to mask his irritation.

"I don't suppose you ever crack a smile, Commodore. They say laughter is good for you, you know."

"Now is hardly the time for - "

He was interrupted as the anchor was dropped quite abruptly, causing the ship to lurch. Norrington was thrown back against the cabin's wall, and as Captain Fleming staggered forward, he instinctively caught her as she fell into him.

The cabin door banged open, and Jack half-staggered across the threshold. "Perhaps in the future it might be wise to sound some sort of alarm before - " Jack stopped suddenly as he noticed the Commodore and Fleming, still pressed against each other, and his expression was suddenly fierce. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded. He swiftly grabbed Fleming's arm and pulled her away from Norrington, and in the same motion, punched the Commodore in the nose.

Norrington would have fallen backwards had he not been backed up against the side of the cabin, which would have also saved him from hitting the back of his head on he wall. He absorbed the solid hit with a grunt of surprise, then staggered and sat down on the ground. He held his nose and glared up at Jack, seeing stars, and too dazed to retaliate. Jack stared back at him, frozen in place, his eyes wide in shock as if he couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

The others just stared at the two men as they stared at each other, none of them quite sure how they ought to react. The only one who seemed relatively unfazed was Fleming, who just chewed her mango and watched, eyebrows raised in mild amusement, to see how the situation would play itself out.

Norrington took his hand away and glanced down at it to discover that his nose was bleeding quite profusely. He muttered a curse and pulled out his handkerchief to slow the bleeding. "I see your shoulder is feeling better," he said, throwing another glare up at Jack.

"Was." Jack winced, and stretched the sore joint experimentally. "Your head's harder than I thought."

Groves came to his senses and helped the Commodore to his feet and guided him to sit in the desk chair.

"Captain Sparrow, if you have sufficiently recovered from what I can only interpret as a jealous rage, perhaps you could take that map from your scorned lover so we can be on our way," Norrington said.

"Ah," Jack replied. He blinked, then frowned at Norrington. "Now just what are you - "

"The map, Sparrow," Norrington barked.

"Map," Jack said to himself, and turned his attention to Captain Fleming. She gave no indication that she was aware of him, and simply stuffed the rest of the mango into her mouth and set to licking her fingers clean. Jack sauntered over to her and put on his best charming grin. "Penelope, my dear, the map, if you would be so kind."

She glanced up and studied him for a moment, then shrugged with disinterest and casually handed him the map.

The shore party left Captain Fleming's cabin relatively quickly, with only Jack pausing at the door to give Fleming a parting grin and a mock salute. As he turned his back to her, she threw the mango pit at the back of his head, just before the cabin door slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally they were going to end up on the island in this chapter, but this scene was longer once I wrote it out than I had anticipated. So, you have the next chapter to look forward to - when they'll actually begin the "treasure hunt." :) Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	18. Following Directions

Benjamin did the rowing when the shore party all climbed into a longboat to go to the island. The Commodore's nose had finally stopped bleeding. It wasn't broken, and for that Norrington was grateful, though it had started to bruise and was still throbbing. The pirate's hit had been solid and well-aimed. Jack sat at the opposite end of the longboat, obviously not willing to put himself too close to Norrington just yet.

Groves had put Laura in charge of the map, and she spent the short voyage studying it, trying to make sense of it, and admiring the attention to detail that had gone into its creation. Having spent so much time around the Commodore, hearing his opinions about pirates and their standards of excellence, or lack thereof, Laura was actually surprised at the precision with which the map had been drawn. The pirate woman had done a remarkable job.

Laura frowned suddenly and looked over at Jack. Jack was pretending not to be watching the Commodore warily, but he noticed Laura's glance and grinned at her. "What's on your mind, love?" he asked.

"I thought you said women weren't allowed to be pirates," Laura said.

Jack froze, clearly caught off-guard. "I did not."

"You did. You told me I couldn't be a pirate because I was a girl and it was against the code."

Norrington looked over, mildly intrigued by the conversation.

Jack laughed nervously, throwing a quick glance at the Commodore. "You must be mistaken, love. After all, that was a long time ago."

Laura's frown deepened.

Jack grimaced as he realized that he had trapped himself.

"I remember," Laura insisted. "You told me I was going to stay in Port Royal with the Commodore and that I couldn't come with you and that I couldn't be a pirate because it was against the code. I know you said it."

Now Groves and Benjamin were also interested in what the pirate had to say.

"Well, times are always changing, love," Jack said evasively. "You know. Life, and all that."

Laura frowned steadily back at him. "No. I don't. You're telling lies."

Jack's eyes shifted about, then he looked Norrington for help. "Commodore?" he pleaded.

"You're on your own, Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said, a hint of an amused smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Jack frowned. "You're enjoying this."

Norrington just turned away to face the approaching shore.

"Well?" Laura prompted, still waiting for an explanation from her uncle the pirate.

Jack sighed. "Three years ago you were nearly killed, savvy? By a pirate, on a pirate ship, doing pirate-like things and getting yourself caught up in the messier side of such activities as what some might call piracy. And it was my fault, mostly, excluding, that is, any sort of responsibility your fine Uncle James may have had over that unfortunate situation." Jack looked hard into Laura's eyes, his own betraying a rare glimpse of honesty. "I only hoped to deter you from choosing a path what would lead you into another such situation, all right?"

Laura wasn't exactly satisfied, but she didn't argue further.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, quickly changing the subject and the mood. "We've arrived!" He hopped out of the longboat into the shallow water, which wasn't quite as shallow as he had judged, and covered him up to his waist. "Bugger," Jack muttered, gazing despondently down at his wet self.

Once the boat had been secured on the shore, Laura handed the map over to the Commodore, knowing they would make better progress if they followed his sense of direction rather than hers. He and Groves set to studying it for a moment, while Jack simply took out his compass and immediately began walking inland.

Benjamin frowned after him. "Now what's he doing?"

Laura shook her head.

Norrington looked up from the map. "Sparrow," he called. "Just where are you going?"

"After the treasure, of course," Jack replied, as if it should have been obvious. "But if you'd rather spend time poring over Penelope's idle scribblings, be my honored guest, mate. I, for one, should prefer a course of action which actually involves action."

Norrington bit back a sigh of impatience and threw one more glance down at the map. He grudgingly admitted that Sparrow was, in fact, going the right way, and motioned for the rest of the party to follow as he started after the pirate.

Jack was apparently following the lead of his compass, which, for the most part, kept the shore party on the right path. He strayed from the compass's directions only when they were at odds with the Commodore's interpretation of the map, and then only because Norrington threatened to leave Jack behind if he wasn't going to stay with the group.

The map led them through a sparse grove of trees to a small thicket. The thicket opened up into a clearing, which revealed a cave at the top of a small rocky hill. Norrington stopped, looking up at the cave and comparing it with the landmarks drawn on the map.

"Is that it?" Laura asked, looking up at the cave.

"I believe so," Norrington replied.

"Come on, let's go!" Laura cried. She tugged on Benjamin's sleeve, trying to pull him along with her towards the path that led up the hill.

Jack put his hand on Laura's shoulder to stop her. "Let's not be hasty, love," he said.

Laura pulled away. "Oh, just like you, right?" she retorted.

Jack recoiled slightly.

"I thought pirates were supposed to be a little _hasty_. You're just as bad as the Commodore."

Jack cast a desperate look in Norrington's direction, but Norrington only frowned at Laura. She ignored both of them, staring resolutely straight ahead.

Benjamin stepped up to Laura's side. "They are right, Miss," he said gently. "No one ever suffered from being too cautious."

"Thank you, Mr. Hayes," Norrington said, glad that the young man, at least, possessed some common sense. "We will retrieve the treasure, Laura, but we won't endanger ourselves with impulsive actions. I think it would be best if we - "

"Commodore!" Groves shouted.

A cannon had appeared at the mouth of the cave and was pointed down at the clearing. A group of armed men appeared behind it, pointing their rifles and pistols down towards the clearing as well.

Jack took a step towards the hill and waved his arms above his head. "Oi, gentlemen! We have come - "

Clearly the men were not at all interested in what Jack had to say. They opened fire on the clearing. Gunfire came from nearly every direction, and it was immediately obvious that they were surrounded and outnumbered. Norrington grabbed Laura's arm and propelled her back towards the thicket, the way they had come, shouting to the rest of the party to fall back.

No one had to be told twice. Laura heard their footsteps behind her, but didn't turn to look back until she heard a shout and then the thud of someone hitting the ground. She stopped and spun around, and saw that the Commodore had fallen at the edge of the thicket.

"Uncle!" she screamed, trying to run to him. Next to her, Jack made the same move.

"Jack, take Laura and go," Norrington ordered, looking up.

Jack hesitated.

"Go!"

"Come on, love," Jack said. He took hold of Laura's arm and all but dragged her away, and she had to run to keep up with him so she wouldn't trip and fall. She threw a look over her shoulder and saw Benjamin and Groves pulling Norrington to his feet, but then they were hidden behind the leafy scenery.

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates in a row! Hopefully there will be another one coming soon. It's in my mind, I just have to write it. (But I also have to write a paper for class, so we'll see.) Anyway, leave a review if you want to make me be like, "YAY!" when I open my inbox! ;)<strong>


	19. A Temporary Haven

"Where are we going?" Laura cried, disoriented as Jack pulled her deeper into the island's forested areas.

"Cave up ahead," Jack replied. "Saw it on the map." He slowed slightly, his eyes darting about as he searched for the cave. "Ah." He pointed, and pulled Laura with him towards the cave.

Jack stopped just before the cave's entrance and frowned. "I'd best check it out first, eh?" He drew his sword and handed it to Laura, then pulled out his pistol and moved cautiously towards the cave. "Keep a sharp eye," he instructed gravely, then disappeared into the cave's shadows.

Laura gripped the sword with both hands, trying to hold it steady though she was trembling. She kept her back pressed up against the side of the cave as her eyes searched wildly around. She feared she wouldn't be able to hear anyone approaching over the sound of her pounding heart. She saw no sign of pursuers or attackers, but there was no sign of the Commodore and his two men, either.

After an agonizing and lonely wait, Laura saw Jack appear again in the mouth of the cave. "All clear," he said. He gently took the sword back and led Laura into the cave.

Laura sat down against the cave's cold wall and hugged her knees to her chest, still shaking. To her right was pitch-darkness. The cave was narrow near the mouth, but opened up quickly as the meager light from outside was engulfed in the cave's deep shadows. It was a creepy feeling, being unable to see anything, but she knew that the darkness was a good cover.

"I hate being shot at," she said.

"So do I, love, so do I," Jack muttered. He put his coat around Laura's shoulders then plopped down against the wall opposite her.

"What now?" Laura asked.

"Sitting," Jack replied. He took out his compass and frowned at it as it spun in noncommittal circles. He tried shaking it, tapping it, and tilting it this way and that, but finally muttered, "Bugger," and put it away. A moment later he took it out again, and went through all the same steps again, with the same results, then finally got restlessly to his feet and peered out of the cave.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oi!" Jack called, waving his arms. He stepped farther into the light and called out again.

"What are you doing?" Laura cried. "They'll see you!"

"Precisely," Jack replied. He went outside, disappearing from Laura's sight.

Laura stayed huddled in the cave, terrified for her uncle's safety and sure he was going to get himself shot or captured, but too petrified to move and powerless to do anything about it. She heard distant voices and footsteps. Jack reappeared in the cave's entrance, closely followed by three men who Laura soon recognized as the other half of the shore party. Benjamin and Lieutenant Groves stood on either side of Norrington, half-carrying him into the cave, though he was doing his best to stand at least partially upright.

"Uncle!" Laura exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running towards him.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Jack asked, frowning suspiciously out of the cave.

"No," Groves said breathlessly. "I don't think so." He and Benjamin helped Norrington sit down against the wall of the cave.

Laura knelt next to him. "Uncle, what happened?" she cried. "Were you hit?" She quickly searched him for a sign of injury, but the darkness made it impossible to see clearly.

Norrington rested his head back against the wall and put his hand over his eyes. He gritted his teeth, determined to keep his composure in front of Laura. "Just my leg," he answered.

"Fortunately," Groves added, kneeling next to Laura. The bullet had entered the Commodore's leg just above the knee, and Groves fastened his belt above the wound, making a tourniquet to slow the bleeding. Norrington moved his hand and looked down at the wound, and grimaced.

Benjamin stood over them, concern etched on his face. "How do you feel, sir?" he asked.

Norrington shot Benjamin a look that conveyed more than a verbal answer ever could have.

"Rotten question," Benjamin muttered, looking away.

Laura's eyes had begun to adjust to the low light, and she could see the blood covering her uncle's leg. She bit her lip, knowing he must be in considerable pain, and wondering what they were going to do now that he was injured. Surely they couldn't stay in the cave forever without being discovered. She looked over at her uncle Jack, who was still at the mouth of the cave, anxiously watching the brush to be absolutely sure no one had followed them.

Norrington also noticed the pirate's behavior. "Sparrow," he demanded, startling Jack to attention. "A word."

Jack grinned nervously and sauntered across the cave to stand in front of where Norrington sat. He threw a glance at the bullet wound in the Commodore's leg, winced slightly, and touched the wound in his own shoulder.

"You, Mr. Sparrow, have an eternity of explaining to do," Norrington said, slowly, deliberately. His voice was tense with guarded anger.

"I can only assume you are referring to that little ambush upon which we so unfortunately, and entirely accidentally, stumbled," Jack replied. "And if that be the case, I assure you, I know exactly what you must be thinking, and I'd like to, once and for all, implore you to dismiss such thoughts as they are quite erroneous in nature."

"And just what thoughts might those be?" Norrington demanded. He tried to ignore the searing pain and just concentrate on glaring at Jack.

"Well surely you, in your limited knowledge and unflattering assumptions about me and those with whom I am associated, by choice or by, er, not, as in this case, are quite ready to be blaming this little incident entirely and unfairly on me."

"So you are denying any knowledge of, or involvement in, leading us into an ambush?"

"Steadfastly."

"You had no reason to believe Captain Fleming may have been sending us into a trap?"

Now Jack hesitated.

"And yet, you said nothing. You allowed me to lead two of my men, and Laura, onto this island, straight into - "

"No no no," Jack protested, holding up both index fingers. "Wait just a minute. I never gave consent that the girl would come along. In fact, if my memory serves me, I recall having vehemently protested dear Laura's very presence on this mission."

"You are skirting the issue."

"Would you have even believed me if I had said to you: Oh, Commodore, by the way, Penelope's an evil, lying, traitorous wench who's likely got it out for you just like she has for me just by virtue of your association with me, and is therefore not, under any circumstances, to be trusted, due to the undeniable fact that she is, indeed, a clever, resourceful, yet dastardly mysterious - "

"Enough," Norrington said in disgust. His leg was hurting badly. He closed his eyes and bit back a groan, knowing their situation was precarious at best, and that he had to make a decision.

"Clearly we must find our way back to the _Dauntless_," Norrington said, sharing his thought process with the others partially because he wasn't sure if he could trust his own state of mind, dulled as it was by the pain. "However, there is no telling where our enemies are located or if we are still of interest to them. For now, we are in a reasonably secure position, and I have no desire to compromise it when the others may still be nearby. The prospect of spending the night in this cave is not pleasant, but I think it best if we wait until morning to make an attempt at relocating ourselves."

The four others looked at each other silently, all of them agreeing most fervently with the Commodore's acknowledgment of the unwelcoming thought of spending the night in the cave, but also vividly remembering the storm of gunfire that had chased them to this location and having no desire to encounter it again.

Groves nodded decisively and stood up. "In that case, we'd best make ourselves comfortable."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys should have known I could never fatally injure Norrington. Longish chapter, though not a lot happened. The next one will be a bit the same way, so I hope you didn't mind too much. More excitingness will eventually ensue. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten - they make me smile! :) I really need to not update every night... I'm spoiling you guys.<strong>


	20. A Plan

Night came quickly, and Benjamin volunteered to take the first watch. The others did their best to follow Groves' suggestion and "make themselves comfortable," though there really was no way to achieve any reasonable level of comfort on the hard cave floor. Jack was the only one who didn't seem to mind. He sat against the cave wall, hands folded across his lap and with his hat over his face, and fell asleep.

Norrington had lain down on the cave floor and slipped into unconsciousness. Laura sat down next to him, and was alarmed to see that he was shivering from the chill of the cave's air. "Lieutenant," she called, looking over at Groves. "He's freezing."

Groves took off his coat and draped it over the Commodore, then knelt to inspect the wound. "The bleeding's all but stopped," he said, offering Laura some small encouragement. "It'll give him some pain, but it's not fatal. He'll recover."

Laura bit her lip and nodded.

"People have survived worse," Groves added, giving Laura a knowing smile.

She managed to smile in return. "Thank you," she said.

"Try to sleep. These things always look better in light of the morning."

Laura curled up underneath Jack's coat, right next to Norrington, hoping her body's heat would offer him some warmth. After a long time of lying on the hard, damp ground, she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Laura opened her eyes again, pale light was visible at the mouth of the cave. The air was still cold, and she shivered and pulled the pirate's coat around herself. Jack had not moved from his position against the cave's wall, but Groves and Benjamin were gone. Laura got up and went to the cave's entrance to look for them.<p>

"They ought to be returning soon."

Laura jumped when she heard her Uncle Jack's voice right behind her. She had thought he was still sleeping.

"Went off on a preliminary look-see, of sorts," Jack said. "Provided they do, in fact, return, we'll be on our way back to the ships in no time, love, what say you to that?"

Laura just nodded.

"Sparrow," came Norrington's voice from across the cave. "Come away from there."

"Right you are, mate, wouldn't want us to be discovered now, eh?" Jack grinned compliantly and led Laura back into the shadows.

Norrington had managed to sit up against the cave wall. His face was pale, even in the low light.

Jack frowned at him. "You're not looking well at all, mate," he stated.

"Well how do you suppose I feel, with a bullet in my leg?" Norrington replied. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling weak. Sitting up had taken all his strength. The pain in his leg was relentless, though it had been dulled somewhat by the cold ground on which he had lain all night. He was having his doubts about whether he could actually make it across the island and back to the ship, even with help, without being an unnecessary burden for the others.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Jack commented.

Norrington opened his eyes and looked up at the pirate. "What is?" he asked, humoring him.

"This." Jack gestured to both himself and the Commodore. "This reversal of fortunes, if you will. You seem to have regained some favor in the girl's eyes, and, if I may say so, are the one of the two of us now occupying the coveted role of favorite uncle. However, it is also you who's laying there with a bullet in you. Funny little world, isn't it?"

"Your sense of humor leaves much to be desired."

Jack grinned and shrugged. "Pirate."

"I don't suppose you have any idea where my lieutenant and Mr. Hayes have gone off to."

"Oh they've just gone on a little reconnaissance mission, you know, clear the way, be sure it's safe and all, for us to be making the journey back to where we came."

"How long ago?"

Jack screwed up his face. "What do I look like, a bloody pocketwatch?"

Norrington sighed.

Jack plopped down crosslegged on the ground next to Norrington. "In the meantime," he said conversationally, "what say I do you a little repayment and fix up that leg of yours, eh?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh, come now. We've got nothing better to do," Jack insisted. "Besides, what sort of fool lets himself sit for days after being shot without removing the bullet?"

If looks were lethal, Jack would have been dead five times over before he even hit the ground.

"I'll take that as your consent, then, shall I?" Jack flashed an infuriating grin of satisfaction.

Norrington glared back at him, but didn't protest. Jack took a knife out of his belt and cut away the fabric that stuck to the wound, then made a small incision to make finding the bullet easier. Norrington drew in a sharp breath as the blade cut him, then winced and closed his eyes. He was determined to endure the procedure as stoically as Jack had, but irritated with himself that he even felt it necessary to make such a comparison. He clenched his hands into fists to keep himself from crying out as Jack searched for the bullet.

Laura watched anxiously from across the cave. "Uncle Jack, be careful," she said, her voice strained with concern.

"No worries, love," Jack replied. "It'll be all over in a minute." A moment later he exclaimed, "Aha!"

Laura breathed a sigh of relief. Norrington groaned.

"There it is, mate," Jack declared, holding the bullet. "Would you like to see it?"

"No," Norrington said. The pain was nauseating. He was making a conscious effort not to throw up, and he doubted that seeing the bullet covered in his own blood would help.

"Well then, I'll just set it down right here in case you change your mind." Jack carefully placed the bullet on the ground, then removed one of the sashes from around his waist and used it to bind up the wound. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, displaying a false grin.

Norrington was spared the effort of coming up with a reply when Groves and Benjamin returned. Laura smiled up at Benjamin, very much relieved to see that he was safe. Groves reported an uneventful mission, and that he and Benjamin had successfully cleared a path back to where the longboat waited. There had been no sign of hostile activity, and it seemed that returning directly to the _Dauntless_ was the only reasonable decision. The others quickly agreed, until Jack spoke up.

"If I may..." he interjected. "If we call off the mission now, it is unlikely that it shall ever be fulfilled."

"Yes, but that's hardly a priority anymore," Groves replied. "It is unfortunate, but - "

"But nothing, my dear Lieutenant." Jack held up two pointer fingers and grinned conspiratorially. "If you will just allow me to explain, then - "

Norrington cut him off. "Sparrow, I don't mean to sound self-serving, but - "

"You won't have to do a thing, mate," Jack assured him. "You see, last night, whilst the rest of you were enjoying what must have been quite a restful night's sleep, I took the initiative to acquaint myself with a bit of our surroundings."

"You explored the cave?" Laura asked, in surprise and in admiration.

"I did, love," Jack said proudly.

"But how did you manage without getting lost?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Now, would anyone here care to guess what I discovered in my exploratory explorations?"

Everyone just looked at him, waiting.

Jack's face fell slightly. "You're no fun at all," he muttered, disappointed at having his climax ruined. "All right, I'll just tell you. This cave, dear friends, is one and the same with the cave in which the object of our mission lies hidden and guarded by a hoard of Penelope's hooligans, the very same what are responsible for the Commodore's unfortunate condition."

"You found the treasure!" Laura exclaimed.

"Found, yes," Jack confirmed. "Retrieve it, however, I did not, because I, in fact, could not, that is, not without risk of ending up much worse off than your Uncle Norrington. Therefore, I am of the opinion that it would be the best course of action for us to - "

"Return the the _Dauntless_, as planned," Norrington finished. "Three men against armed guards will fare no better than one."

"But what about two entire ship's worth of crewmen?" Jack asked dramatically. He grinned in anticipation. "Simply alert the fine gentlemen serving aboard our vessels that a raid is at hand, we catch them by surprise, make off with the treasure, and put this bloody island to our stern and bid dear Penelope a scathing defeat. What say you to that, savvy?"

"I will not risk my men so that you may settle a score with your former lover," the Commodore stated.

"Come now, you're already doing that," Jack insisted. "Just think, mate, do you really want to return home, shot in the leg with nothing to show for it? Or do you want to finish this, once and for all?"

It was tempting, and the hopeful look in Laura's eyes only made the temptation worse. Norrington felt his resolve melting, and in his physical weakness he couldn't find the strength, or a strong desire, to argue. So he agreed.

Jack clapped his hands together and grinned. "Oh, good! So now, all we need is a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>You weren't going to get this until the weekend, but then I had a class cancelled tonight and found myself with an extra three hours of time! So I put it to good use. ;)<strong>


	21. Necessary Discussions

Originally, Jack had argued against leaving the cave before going after the treasure, but then Benjamin pointed out that at least one of them had to go back to take word of the raid to the others. Jack had only frowned in response and insisted that of course he had known that and had even counted on it.

When they reached the _Dauntless,_ they were greeted by a very anxious Lieutenant Gillette, who immediately ordered that the Commodore be taken below to be seen by the ship's doctor. Norrington protested only long enough to give Gillette a report of the previous evening's events and brief instructions about the raid that was to take place. Gillette frowned when he heard that the men would be assisted in the raid by the members of Jack's pirate crew, but didn't protest.

"If I may," Jack interjected, giving Gillette reason to frown again. "I would like to point out that, seeing as I, by nature of my past occupational experiences, do have a bit of knowledge about how these things ought to go, and I would even venture so far as to say that my expertise in this sort of matter may even surpass that what is held by the fine men of the Royal Navy."

"What are you trying to say?" Gillette demanded.

"Just this," Jack replied, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "I am a pirate, and that is undeniable fact. And so, by nature of being a pirate, I have a bit of experience with raiding guarded locations in the endeavor of recovering the guarded thing. Therefore, I humbly suggest -"

"Brevity, Sparrow," Norrington said. He was leaning heavily on Groves' shoulder, and felt like he might actually pass out.

"Allow me to direct your efforts." Jack displayed his most charming grin and pointed enthusiastically to himself.

"No."

"But - "

"You've done quite enough already."

"If you would only - "

"Sparrow..." Norrington warned.

The Commodore's haggard appearance made him look very much like someone not to be trifled with, and Jack raised his hands in submission, taking a step backwards. "Or not," he conceded, then glanced over at Gillette, who was glaring at him. Jack looked back to Norrington. "I'll be taking orders from him, then?" he asked skeptically, pointing a thumb at Gillette.

"You'll take orders from any member of my crew. Is that understood?"

Jack grinned innocently. "Certainly."

Groves and Benjamin took Norrington below, and Gillette walked away to prepare the men for the raid, though not before throwing another glare at Jack.

"Seemed a bit out-of-sorts, didn't he?" Jack commented, once the lieutenant had gone.

"Who did?" Laura asked, thinking that the description could easily be applied to more than one person.

"Your Uncle Norrington. He's usually a bit more cheerful, eh?"

Laura sighed. "Uncle Jack..."

"In any case, I think it best not to upset him any more today, for your sake as much as his own, wouldn't you say?" Jack gave Laura a pointed look.

Laura frowned. "I haven't done anything. You're the one who's made him angry just now."

"Says who?" Jack countered, frowning in return. "For all you know, it could've been that half-wit lieutenant of his what's got him all in a huff."

"Or it could be that he's got a bullet in his leg and you were arguing with him," Laura shot back, with just a touch of sarcasm.

"He hasn't got a bullet in his leg," Jack said indignantly. "Thanks to me, love, remember?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I wish the two of you wouldn't fight, okay? When you've been pestering him he's short with me. It's not fair."

"Oh, I think it's perfectly fair, my dear, seeing as every contrary thing you do is automatically blamed on me. Just a natural bit of give-and-take."

They frowned at each other for a moment, then Jack flashed a grin, hoping to win himself back into Laura's good graces. She stubbornly looked away, glaring off across the ship at nothing in particular.

Jack sighed in defeat. "I propose a truce."

Laura raised her eyebrows at him. "A truce."

"A bargain, or agreement, if you will. I swear I will do everything in my power to keep your fine Uncle Commodore happy, and in return I ask only that you do the same. Savvy?" He extended his hand and waited anxiously for the girl's reaction.

Laura sighed and accepted the pirate's deal. "Agreed," she muttered.

"Can't have him fuming at the both of us, now, can we? Where would we be then, eh?" Jack grinned. "And now, I'd best be taking some instructions over to my own crew concerning this little crusade of ours."

* * *

><p>Benjamin returned shortly and found Laura. She was standing at the rail of the <em>Dauntless<em>, alternately watching the orderly preparations of the Commodore's men and the haphazard frenzy of the pirates, but she turned and smiled at Benjamin when he approached.

"How's my uncle?" she asked.

Benjamin shrugged noncommittally. "He's certainly not feeling well. That bullet wound is hurting him quite a bit. But the doctor's with him now, and I'm sure he'll be all right."

Laura nodded, then chewed the inside of her lip and let her gaze drift absently back towards the island.

Benjamin stepped up beside her. "Laura, the Commodore will be fine. He'll be walking again before you know it."

"Oh, I know," Laura assured him. "It's not that. I just..." She sighed. "My father was murdered for this treasure. And the man who killed him spent a year looking for me so he could steal it. Uncle Jack was gone three years after he set off to look for it. Until now, my father's treasure has been just a distant thought, never anything real. And now it's so close." She looked up and found Benjamin looking at her strangely. "What?" she asked.

"You're brave, Laura," he said.

"I'm what?"

"Both your parents were killed, and then you made your own way to Port Royal, all alone, to find an uncle you'd never met and to live with him. You were nearly killed yourself, and yet you're still here, searching after the treasure that led to your father's murder." Benjamin spoke with admiration, and just a touch of incredulity. "And you disobeyed a direct order from Commodore Norrington. Clearly you're either very brave, or very mad."

"Both," Laura said. She grinned, and looked very much like a Sparrow as she did. "After all, my other uncle is a pirate."

"A fine combination," Benjamin replied.

He was standing very close, still looking at her in that strange way. "What is it?" Laura asked again.

"I think I'd like to kiss you, Laura."

"I think I'd like that, too."

So he did, taking her hands in both of his and pulling her closer. Laura closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling that his hands were very warm and much larger and stronger than hers, and thinking that her own must be very safe while he held them.

"Mister Hayes."

Benjamin and Laura spun around to face a very surprised Lieutenant Gillette.

"Lieutenant," Benjamin responded.

Gillette frowned at Benjamin for a moment, then looked over at Laura. She dropped her eyes to the deck under the lieutenant's gaze.

"Sir?" Benjamin prompted.

Gillette regained his composure, and turned to Benjamin again. "We'll be wanting all the help we can get," Gillette said. "Since you've seen the island, you'll be coming with us."

"Yes, sir."

"Report to the hold and you'll be issued some weapons. Then find Lieutenant Groves. You'll be under his command."

"Yes, sir," Benjamin said again.

Gillette started to leave, but hesitated and turned back. "As soon as all this treasure hunt business is cleared up, I think the Commodore might like to have a conversation with you, Mister Hayes." He threw a glance at Laura, adding, "And you as well, Miss."

* * *

><p><strong>Huzzah, another update! It's been about a week, I know. I hope you weren't getting too impatient. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you thought. :) Your feedback is always appreciated!<strong>


	22. Rematch

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here," Penelope said casually, eyeing Jack from where she sat in her hammock.

Jack kicked the cabin door shut behind him as he stepped over the threshold. "And you, my sweet, never do run out of surprises, do you?" he replied.

Penelope's expression remained even. "What are you implying?"

"You know perfectly well."

She shrugged innocently. "I'm afraid you'll have to explain, Jack."

"Here, darling, in this very room, I heard with my own ears you make an agreement with the esteemed Commodore, not one day ago, that you would hand over the treasure to him and the lovely lass in exchange for him not blowing your miserable wreck of a ship to kingdom come," Jack said, moving in a slow circle around the cabin's perimeter, but never taking his eyes off the pirate woman. "And if memory serves, you even gave a map and directions over to us what you said would lead us right to the treasure."

Penelope feigned ignorance. "Couldn't you follow directions?"

"On the contrary. We found the place in no time at all, just where it ought to have been." Jack stopped his circling and faced Penelope from the opposite corner of the room. "The problem, Penelope, dear, is what else we found hidden along with the treasure."

She smirked.

"You sent me into an ambush!" Jack cried, gesturing wildly.

"No," Penelope countered, finally standing up. "You walked into an ambush."

"But you put it there."

She shrugged noncommittally. "I'm a pirate, Jack. Do you blame me for protecting what's rightfully mine?"

"Yours!" Jack exclaimed. He took a few steps forward, pointing at her. "I'll have you know the will of one Samuel Norrington specifically, and in no uncertain terms, says that that exact treasure was, upon his death, to become the property of his only child, a young girl by the name of Laura Norrington, the niece of the very Commodore with whom you have broken faith." He paused to let this sink in.

Penelope was unfazed.

Jack frowned. "Which means, my dearest Penelope, that the Commodore's got a personal stake in this matter, at least as much as I have, and even more so now that your fine guardsmen managed to injure the man during our attempts to flee the ambush."

The woman's expression remained even. "That treasure's mine, Jack, fair and square, and if you want it back you're going to have to be a little more convincing than that."

"Fair?" Jack cried. "You... you cheated!"

She only shrugged. "It isn't my fault if you're so hasty as to enter into a petty challenge without so much as understanding the stakes."

"Petty challenge?" Jack was practically shouting now. He strode across the cabin to face her. "You accused me of being a fraud - nothing but a lot of talk and nothing to show for it! I couldn't let such a vicious lie stand without contest!"

"You hardly proved it a lie," Penelope taunted.

"You shot me!"

She only grinned.

Jack raised a hand, intending to remove the infuriating grin from her deceiving mouth, but she caught his wrist. Her soft touch melted his anger, and his arm went limp in resignation.

"I knew you couldn't hit me, Jack," she said. "I'm a lady."

"You're a snake, and a lousy pirate, that's what you are," Jack said halfheartedly. "Let me go."

She complied, crossing her arms and just watching him. "I thought you, of all people, would know the dangers of taking a pirate for a lover."

"I never loved you," Jack muttered, rubbing his wrist as if to remove all traces of her touch.

She raised her eyebrows tauntingly. "That's not what you said when - "

"Oh, shut it." He turned towards the door.

"Leaving empty-handed again?" she called after him.

Jack stopped and paused, then turned around and faced her, having regained his unflappable composure. "I'll tell you what, my sweet. I'd like a rematch."

"Oh, would you, now?"

"Yes, but this time we'll be doing things on my terms, savvy?"

"Name them."

"It'll be quite simple. Tomorrow at sunrise, I will be leading a raid on your little fortress. I shall have with me my own crew and a great number of the Commodore's finest, all united for the one end, darling, which will be the retrieval of the treasure. If I succeed, then the treasure is mine. If your men succeed in once again driving us away, then it'll be yours to keep. What say you to that?"

She laughed. "That's your rematch?"

"Don't underestimate me, dear. I now know what I'll be up against and will be able to advise the men as to the specifics of what, exactly, we will be facing. And you've already seen enough, I'm sure, that will convince you not to be underestimating the fine men of the _Dauntless_, am I right?"

Penelope frowned at him for a moment, then shrugged. "All right, Jack. I'll give you your rematch."

"Splendid!"

"At dawn, you say?"

"Aye. At dawn."

* * *

><p>Laura hadn't moved from her spot by the railing, even after Gillette had walked away and Benjamin had apologetically hurried off to follow the lieutenant's orders. She leaned her elbows on the rail and rested her chin in her hands, gazing towards the island. She wasn't thinking about the treasure. She was thinking about her kiss with Benjamin. She was so happy it had happened, even if Gillette had caught them and had threatened to tell the Commodore. Laura hoped that the raid would preoccupy the lieutenant, or that, at the very least, after the treasure was found, the kiss would seem so insignificant that Gillette would either dismiss it or that the Commodore would. In any case, she hoped Benjamin wouldn't be in trouble.<p>

"Miss Laura?"

Laura started, and spun around.

Groves smiled strangely. "Are you all right, Miss?"

"Fine," Laura replied, perhaps a bit more sharply than she had intended.

"You seemed a bit jumpy."

"You startled me, that's all," she said, her tone gentler. She smiled at him to assure him that everything was fine, then changed the subject. "Is the raid to begin soon?"

"Soon enough," he answered vaguely. "I had actually come to ask if you knew where I might find Jack Sparrow."

"He said he was going over to his ship to ready the crew for the raid."

Groves frowned slightly in the direction of the _Black Pearl_. "His first mate said he'd come back over here."

Laura shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

Groves sighed. "He'll turn up, I suppose. He couldn't have gone far."

"Have you seen the Commodore lately?" Laura asked.

"Not since Doc Talbot kicked me out of the cabin," Groves replied. "I imagine he's resting now. He was in a foul temper when I left him with Talbot, so it's probably best if you leave him to that for the afternoon."

Laura nodded, and let her gaze wander over to the deck of the _Black Pearl_, where the pirates' activity seemed to be growing louder and more disorderly. "What are they doing over there?"

"Seems they've brought out the rum, in preparation for raiding the island," Groves said, stepping up to join Laura at the railing.

"They're all drunk?"

He nodded. "I haven't been that drunk since - " Then he remembered who he was talking to and stopped, throwing an apologetic glance over at Laura.

She frowned. "Since what?" she demanded. When he hesitated, she insisted, "I'm sixteen. I'm not a child. I've heard a drinking story or two." She crossed her arms for good measure.

Groves sighed and relented. "My sister's wedding," he said. "And Lieutenant Gillette and I received a stern reprimand from the Commodore for our unbecoming conduct, mind you." Then his mouth twitched into a smile, and he looked up at the sky as he tried to force away the chuckle behind it.

"What?" Laura prompted.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but you know what the ironic part was?" He couldn't keep a small laugh from escaping. "He was just as drunk as we were. Only he had the good sense to lock himself in his office for the night before we decided we ought to inform the entire fort of our unbecoming state. Through song."

Laura's face lit up in surprise and amusement. "Song?"

Groves nodded sheepishly.

"You and Gillette, drunkenly serenading the fort at all hours of the night while my Uncle's passed out in his office?"

Groves forced himself to frown at her. "I'm not proud of it, Miss." Then the frown softened and he shook his head. "Though I've never regretted it more than I did the next morning."

"I don't doubt it." Laura grinned to herself, enjoying the story immensely.

"The most important thing to remember is that this conversation never happened, all right?"

She nodded, still grinning. "Yes, sir."

Groves looked back to the _Black Pearl_, where the pirates were making complete fools of themselves. Then he frowned suddenly at a longboat making its way towards the _Dauntless_, from the direction of the _Midnight Courier_.

Laura followed his gaze, and saw that the longboat carried her Uncle Jack.

"What's he doing now?" Groves said to himself. He strode across the deck to meet Jack as he climbed aboard, and greeted the pirate with a frown. "Just what do you think you're doing?" the lieutenant asked.

Jack grinned. "Good news, mate. I've just tipped the odds in our favor."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I just completed a most interesting conversation with the lovely snake what calls herself captain of that ship, and I've told her that we'll be raiding the cave for the treasure first thing tomorrow morning."

Groves stared, momentarily speechless, then finally demanded, "You did what?"

"Think about it, mate," Jack coaxed.

"That's 'Lieutenant' to you."

"Apologies, mate. But don't you see? I've bought us some time. Penelope will no doubt send in reinforcements under cover of night, so as to subvert my efforts at a fair rematch. So, I says we send the raiding party at dusk, before she's had a chance to prepare." Jack grinned and spread his arms as if he were the savior of the entire mission. "What say you to that?"

Groves frowned dubiously. "You were told to act only under my or Lieutenant Gillette's orders."

"Oh, come now, you'll so quickly condemn a bit of healthy initiative? I've even got us a plan, but I don't suppose you'd want to hear that, now, would you?"

Groves hesitated, then threw a pained look at Laura. "My curiosity is going to get me into trouble someday," he muttered, but then looked back up at Jack and replied, "I'll hear your plan, but it had better be a good one."

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out longer than I was expecting. I hope you don't mind too much. ;) I hope you found this a bit amusing, at least, and not dragging. Coming soon: more action! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Your feedback is always so very appreciated. :)<strong>


	23. The Calm Before

It was early evening when Laura cautiously entered the Commodore's cabin, carrying a tray and frowning at the door as it squeaked on its hinges. "Uncle?" she asked quietly.

He was in bed, his leg heavily bandaged and resting on a pillow. He opened his eyes and looked over at Laura when he heard her enter.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

Norrington shook his head. "I've been awake for a little while." He carefully sat up against the wall behind him, grimacing against the pain and the effort. He gingerly touched the bandages and closed his eyes with a slight sigh.

Laura watched, concerned. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as well as I'd like," he admitted.

"I brought you some soup. The doctor says you should eat something, if you're feeling up to it."

He smiled slightly and opened his eyes. "Some hot soup actually sounds wonderful."

Laura set the tray in front of him. "Doctor Talbot also said I might let you have a drink, if your leg is hurting, but only after you've had some food."

Norrington picked up his spoon. "There's a bottle of brandy in my desk," he told her.

Laura smiled to herself as she went to the Commodore's desk to find the brandy. "It's almost dusk," she said as she poured her uncle a drink. "They'll be raiding the island soon."

He nodded thoughtfully to himself. "I suppose Gillette has everything under control."

"He and Groves," Laura confirmed, setting the glass of brandy on a stand next to Norrington's bed. "And Uncle Jack is helping them."

The Commodore sighed, but refrained from comment. When he finished the soup, he started on the drink, and Laura took the tray and set the bottle of brandy on the stand next to him. Norrington refilled his glass when it was empty, then leaned back against the wall. "Thank you, Laura," he said, seeming to relax a little. "I do feel better."

Laura only smiled, glad that he was pleased with her, at least for the moment.

There was a quiet knock on the cabin door. Laura glanced at Norrington to secure his nod of approval before going to open it. When she did, though, she felt her chest tighten in dismay when she saw Gillette standing on its other side. He greeted her cordially enough, and she managed to smile as she stepped aside to let him enter the cabin.

"Commodore," Gillette said, approaching Norrington's side. "It's good to see you're getting your strength back."

"Do you have a report for me?" Norrington asked, all but ignoring the lieutenant's concern.

"Yes. Lieutenant Groves and I have spent the afternoon drawing up a plan of attack, which included a considerable amount of time devoted to coordinating efforts with the pirates," Gillette answered. "Sparrow and his crew and a few of ours will be attacking the cave from the front, creating a diversion which will hopefully allow Lieutenant Groves, myself, and several choice others the opportunity to surprise the guards and seize the treasure from behind."

Norrington nodded, then sighed. "I should be going with you."

"Sir, you - "

"I know." Norrington cut him off. "The treasure is, of course, important, but not at the expense of the men's lives. If you judge the situation to be beyond your control, I want you to call it off."

Laura started to protest. "But - "

"Yes, sir," Gillette responded, interrupting her.

"But, Uncle - " Laura began again.

"Laura, I've already gotten this ship and crew into more of a mess than I had bargained for," Norrington said firmly. "Right now I need you to refrain from arguing until I've finished speaking with Lieutenant Gillette."

Laura frowned and sat down on her bed, crossing her arms, but remained obediently silent.

"You'll receive word as soon as the mission is either completed or discontinued," Gillette said.

Norrington nodded. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Gillette hesitated slightly and cast a glance in Laura's direction. She glared back at him. After a moment, Gillette turned back to Norrington. "Actually, sir, there is."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Gillette's being a tattle-tale. And yes, this chapter is short. But it's the second day in a row I've updated, so I feel like that evens things out. Next chapter - the raid! Be excited! Your feedback is always appreciated. :)<strong>


	24. Buried Treasure

One by one, the longboats carrying the raiding party landed on the island, and were quickly hidden out of sight. Two sailors were left in charge of guarding the boats, not so much out of concern for the boats themselves, but so they could quickly be made ready to cast off when the party was coming back with the treasure, as Jack anticipated that they could be followed by Captain Fleming's men.

Jack had spent most of the afternoon drawing up a map of the cave. He took great care to make it more detailed than Penelope's map of the island. His efforts had paid off, and had even managed to elicit a reluctant word of approval from Groves.

Gillette, however, had serious reservations about relying on the map alone to lead the men through a dark cave into hostile territory. After all, Jack had only explored the cave once, and the map was drawn from the pirate's memory. Not to mention the fact that it was widely known that Jack Sparrow was not only untrustworthy, but also quite mad.

"How are we to know you haven't left off something important?" Gillette challenged.

"I wouldn't do that," Jack responded indignantly. "In case you'd forgotten, I've got more reason than anyone else for wantin' that treasure taken off Miss Penelope's thieving hands. And, since you are assisting me in that endeavor, what sense would there be in my misleading you?"

"Even if I were ignorant enough to trust your motives, I very much doubt that any man, let alone a daft pirate, could draw an accurate map of a location after having only explored it once, in the dark."

"Apparently you forget who you're dealing with, mate."

"Now, listen here, pirate - "

Groves cut off the retort. "We're lucky to even know of the cave," he said, taking the map from Gillette. "And I'll take all the help I can get."

Jack grinned. "Right you are, mate," he agreed, pointing at Groves. "I suggest you get going, then, get yourselves a healthy head start."

Groves nodded, and he and Gillette looked at each other for a moment, as if hesitating briefly before committing themselves to such an insane task. Both had decided that it was best not to think about what they were about to do. Better to just do it.

"We'll wait for your move, then," Groves told Jack. "And remember, Mr. Sparrow, we are under the Commodore's orders to discontinue this mission if it becomes too dangerous. He doesn't want anyone killed over this treasure."

"No worries, mate," Jack said cheerfully. "No one's getting killed. 'Cept maybe a couple of Penelope's villains."

Gillette rolled his eyes. "Let's just go," he said, taking a lantern and moving towards the forest.

"No no no!" Jack cried, running after Gillette and blocking his path. Jack snatched the lantern and doused its light.

"What are you doing?" Gillette demanded.

"No lights!"

Gillette took the lantern and started to light it again. "I'd like to know what's in front of me, pirate, an interest best served by the presence of light."

"You want this whole thing to go to pot?" Jack argued. "No lights, not until you're in the cave, unless you'd prefer to alert the guards to your approach. You decide."

"He's right, sir, if I'm not out of line to say so," Benjamin spoke up. "The guards have the high ground. They'll see lanterns if we use them."

Gillette glared at Jack, but left the lantern unlit as he disappeared behind a group of trees. Groves motioned to the other soldiers, and they also put out their lamps. He nodded to Jack once more, then led them into the forest. The group of men, which included Benjamin, followed obediently, and Groves hurried to catch up to Gillette, who was still scowling dangerously.

Gillette threw Groves a look to acknowledge his presence, then turned his attention back to the ground in front of him, carefully watching his steps. "Don't see why Sparrow had to be included in this," he muttered. "Don't see why we're taking orders from him. Wasn't he told he was to be quiet and do as he was told? Can't understand why the man can't behave rationally once in a while."

Groves sighed. "I think you're suffering from lack of sleep, Lieutenant."

"I'm suffering from the lack of discipline around here."

Groves had no desire to press the issue further, so he continued walking in silence.

* * *

><p>Jack led a party that mostly consisted of pirates, though a number of Norrington's soldiers accompanied them as well. They carried lanterns and torches, the lights announcing their presence so as to attract attention, and hopefully provide Groves and his men the opportunity to steal away with the treasure.<p>

They reached the clearing quickly, and Jack motioned for the men to draw their weapons. He pulled out his pistol and stepped into the clearing. For a moment, he just surveyed the area, looking for any sign of a trap that had not been there before. Seeing nothing overly suspicious, he took another few steps forward and peered up at the cave, raising his torch as if its small light would be of help. "All right, you lot of mindless cretins, I'll be having that treasure back!" he shouted. "Hand it over and I will not unleash this army I've brought with me on your little post, what say you? Answer me, you worthless mongrels!"

Jack heard the faint and faraway clicks of rifles being cocked. "Come no closer!" a voice demanded.

"Perhaps you misheard me, mate. I've got an army with me and I'm not afraid to use it!" Jack called back. "And, I ought to warn you, this army includes not only men from the finest pirate crew what sails these waters, but soldiers who do their fine work under the sure command of the notable Commodore Norrington on his flagship. You'd best be reconsidering, mate. The treasure, if you please!"

"I said, back off!"

"And you are nothing but Penelope's mindless slave, you ignoramus. This really isn't worth you getting shot, is it?"

"On the contrary," the voice returned. "It's us who's got our guns on you."

Jack forced a laugh. "I very much doubt that, you incompetent - "

There was a bang and a flash of light overhead. Jack fired his pistol at the source, while at the same time leaping out of the way. Over his shoulder, he shouted, "Open fire!" and an explosion of shots rang out from behind him. The guards at the cave returned fire, and the fight had begun.

* * *

><p>Groves led the men cautiously through the cave, following the path drawn on Jack's map, and was pleased to find that the map was accurate, in most places. When they reached the last turn, he motioned for the men to douse their lights and wait for his signal, then he silently crept around the corner to survey the situation.<p>

The next room was long and narrow, with a low ceiling, not quite high enough to allow a man to stand up without hitting his head. A group of ten or twelve ragged men sat around, leaning idly against the cave walls, many of them drinking, a few sleeping, and none of them looking particularly alert. Each man had a weapon or two either in his hands or within arm's reach, and Groves suspected that despite their current indolent state, the guards could become quite alert at a moment's notice. He scanned the cave room, looking for some sort of chest or pile of gold that would be the treasure. In reality he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but when he saw an old wooden crate, dirty and battered, sitting at the back of the room with a stack of rifles in front of it, he knew that it had to contain the treasure.

"All right, you mindless cretins, I'll be having that treasure back!"

Hearing Jack's shout, the guards snapped to attention, each reaching for the nearest pistol or rifle. One, apparently the leader, stepped out from under the cave ceiling onto the ledge overlooking the clearing. As Jack continued shouting taunts and insults, the rest of the men grabbed their weapons and also went to the ledge, cocking their weapons and pointing them down at the shouting pirate.

Groves retreated back around the corner as the guard and Jack continued their verbal sparring.

"Do you see it?" one of the men whispered anxiously.

Groves nodded. "I think it's in a box, that crate at the back. Probably will take two of you to carry it."

He was interrupted momentarily when the head guard fired his rifle into the clearing, prompting a reply from Jack's pistol, and then an eruption of gunfire from below.

A man by the name of Simpson spoke up, "Mr. Rice and I are probably the strongest, sir."

"Have someone else take your weapons, then. We'll cover you. Once you've got the treasure in your hands, go directly back to the boats. We will follow." He heard the guards shouting and swearing at Jack. "And likely they will, too," he added.

The armed soldiers fell silently into position, and, after waiting for the guards to begin another round of firing into the clearing, Groves motioned for Simpson and Rice to make their move. As quickly and as quietly as they could, the two soldiers darted into the tiny room, lifted the large crate, and hurried to return to the cave.

"Hey! They're takin' it!" came a shout from the ledge.

The hidden soldiers had no choice but to give away their position by shooting down the guard before he had a chance to shoot Simpson or Rice.

"Benjamin, take them a light!" Gillette shouted, as the men with the crate disappeared into the cave's darkness.

"We'll be followed!" Benjamin protested.

"You'll be followed anyway!"

Benjamin took his lantern and ran to light the way for the fleeing treasure.

* * *

><p>Jack had actually been quite pleased with the situation, up until the guards stopped returning his attacks. He had succeeded in making them angry, and making his enemies angry always delighted Jack immensely. The guards were also successfully diverted and occupied, and though they were trying to kill the pirate and his men, their aim was terrible in the dark, and only a few had sustained minor injuries. But when one of the guards shouted, "They're takin' it!" and the shower of musket balls ceased, Jack knew that the other half of the raiding party was about to be in trouble.<p>

Jack leaped up in front of the small mob behind him, waving his arms and calling for the cease fire. "Gentlemen, you have performed admirably, but now there has been a change of plans," he announced. "We shall now be pursuing those men as they pursue our men out the back of the cave. If you'll all follow me, it's just right down this little hill..." Jack managed to keep his tone calm enough, but he spoke quickly and ran off into the bushes as he did.

After a brief moment of looking at each other, the rest followed. They reached the other end of the cave just as three men came running out, two carrying the treasure and the third holding a lantern up in front of them.

"Bloody lamps. Doesn't nobody listen to me?" Jack muttered, taking out his pistol and pointing it towards the light.

Gibbs grabbed his arm. "Captain, what're you doing?" he demanded. "You can't shoot the boy. He's one of the Commodore's!"

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said evenly, wiggling out of the first mate's grasp. "I'm not shooting anyone." He took aim and fired. A second later, there was a distant smash, and the light went out. Jack turned to Gibbs with a grin. "Savvy?"

More men poured out of the cave, running in all directions. Some shouted and pointed towards where Jack stood, his pistol still smoking.

"Fine, Captain," Gibbs said. "But now you've given away our position."

"Precisely," Jack replied.

"Take aim, men!" Gibbs shouted back to those behind him.

"Nope, belay that!" Jack argued.

"Captain?"

"Pintel and Ragetti, you go after the treasure, shoot anyone who's not intending to take it back to the _Dauntless_ who gets in your way. The rest of you... Run!"

In the absence of direction, each man chose his own. The small crowd scattered, men running every which way, some carrying lanterns, and others charging blindly through the darkness. The desired effect was achieved: chaos. The guards didn't know where to go, so they scattered as well, overwhelmed and confused, but no less angry, and no less determined to retrieve the treasure.

* * *

><p>Benjamin had barely made it out of the cave when his lantern exploded. He cried out in surprise and let go of the handle as shards of glass and splashes of hot oil covered his hand and arm. Simpson and Rice faltered slightly when they heard the commotion beside them, but Benjamin shouted for them to keep going. He paused only for a moment to wipe the oil and blood away with his sleeve before hurrying after the soldiers.<p>

Just as Benjamin caught up to the two figures with the treasure box between them, he heard a gunshot and saw one of the figures fall. The other stumbled as the crate crashed to the ground. Benjamin came up beside them, and in the darkness he could just barely make out the blood on Simpson's back, obscured against the red uniform.

Rice stood on the other side of the crate, staring wide-eyed and breathless at his fallen companion. His eyes met Benjamin's. Neither knew what to do. Should they pick up the crate and continue? Should they see if they could do anything to help Simpson? Was he even still alive?

There were loud footsteps behind them. Benjamin pulled out the pistol he had been given and pointed it at the source of the noise, his pulse racing. It was so dark he couldn't distinguish a man from a tree.

Two men came into focus, and Benjamin almost shot the one in front before he shouted, "Don't shoot! We're with Captain Jack!"

Benjamin didn't shoot, but he didn't lower the pistol until the pair came closer and he recognized them as having been in one of the longboats.

The shorter, stockier pirate glanced from Benjamin to Rice to Simpson lying face down on the ground. "Is 'e dead?" the pirate asked.

"Most likely," Benjamin replied.

More footsteps approached, and all four froze and searched wildly for the source of the sound. Then the fat pirate motioned to his companion and the two of them knelt next to Simpson and began to lift him. "We'll take care of 'im, you just move that treasure."

Benjamin and Rice immediately obeyed. It wasn't long before they saw the boats, already waiting in the water for them. The boats were so close that Benjamin didn't even stop when he felt a bullet graze his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a band of the guards closing in on them as they ran across the beach, coming even closer as they dropped the heavy crate into a waiting longboat. Rice hopped into the boat and took up the oars, and Benjamin took hold of the boat to cast it off. They were nearly free.

Then, suddenly, Rice shouted, "Behind you!" and reached for the rifle lying beside him in the boat.

Benjamin's world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Really long chapter this time, but I wanted to get the whole raid in one chapter. I hope it wasn't confusing or tediously long. Your feedback is always appreciated!<strong>


	25. Aftermath

Norrington's leg was hurting. He had actually been feeling better after Laura brought him the soup and the brandy, and enjoying the girl's company, but the pleasant atmosphere quickly deteriorated once Gillette informed him of Laura's kiss with Hayes.

Norrington had still been trying to process the very idea of his niece engaging in any such relationship without his knowledge or permission, when Laura started shouting at Gillette that she didn't need him snooping around and reporting on things that were none of his business anyway. Gillette responded by informing her that actually it was his business since he had been assigned to watch over her while she was on the _Dauntless, _a revelation which did not please Laura at all. She then directed her displeasure at Norrington, arguing that she wasn't a child and demanding to know why he insisted on treating her like one. Norrington unwisely replied that since her rash and unrestrained actions were childish in nature, he had no choice. Laura erupted into tears of fury, and Gillette tried to come to the Commodore's defense, but by that point it was a lost cause and Norrington quickly sent the lieutenant on his way before the situation escalated into a three-way shouting match.

Laura was refusing to speak to him. He had ordered her to stay in the cabin, not trusting her to behave in a reasonable manner if she were not under his direct supervision, though he hated to admit it. She had glared at him, arms crossed and teeth clenched in anger and stubborn defiance, until he wearily told her that they would discuss the matter later. Now she lay on her bed facing the wall, but Norrington doubted she was sleeping.

Doctor Talbot had come to clean the wound and change the bandages, a process which had aggravated the pain. Talbot had also informed Norrington that he was running a fever, and though the doctor insisted that it wasn't uncommon after such an injury and was probably nothing to worry about, the knowledge that he was nowhere near his usual state of perfect health had only made the Commodore's mood worse. He irritably sent the doctor away, saying that he wanted to be left alone.

Now Norrington was lying down again, feeling sick, tired, and just a little drunk from the brandy. The pain didn't help his state of mind, either, which could be described as "miserable and perplexed." He wasn't sure which was bothering him most: that Laura had kissed Hayes, that Laura had kissed Hayes behind his back, or that his back had been turned long enough to allow her the opportunity.

* * *

><p>Laura lay on her bed, glaring at the wall through the blur of her hot tears, crying silently so her Uncle wouldn't hear. She felt humiliated. Not only had Gillette pried into her own personal affairs, which she was plenty old enough to govern for herself, he had gone running to the Commodore to report on her for "inappropriate behavior." Not only that, the Commodore had taken the lieutenant's side, and had even accused Laura of immature, childish behavior that merited his having appointed Gillette as her "keeper."<p>

Now the Commodore was upset with her, again, and the disappointment and sadness in his eyes had cut at her heart. She hated getting that look from him, but she couldn't help arguing. This entire situation was his own fault for being overprotective and strict, anyway. Why couldn't he just understand? It would be so much better for everyone if he would just see that she was old enough to take care of herself.

Laura heard voices outside, and she jumped off her bed and hurried to the cabin's window. It was wide, and faced out over the water towards the island. Through the dark, Laura saw a few distant lanterns just barely illuminating the shapes of longboats. Overhead, she heard the sounds of heavy footfalls and loud voices.

Laura bolted towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Norrington asked, lifting himself up on one elbow to look at her.

Laura paused and turned to face him. "They're back," she said urgently. "The boats from the island. They're back."

He sighed. "Be careful."

When Laura got up onto the deck, the first of the longboats had just reached the _Dauntless_. Several men were hauling a large crate onto the deck. Laura froze, just staring in disbelief at the crate which she knew could only be the treasure. The raid had been successful. The treasure was there, right in front of her, sitting on the deck, and it would be finally belong to her. After three years of waiting, she would have her father's treasure.

The rest of the longboats were also returning, and the men were climbing aboard. Several were wounded, several more unconscious. Laura's heart almost stopped when she recognized one of the fallen men.

"Benjamin!" Laura cried. She ran across the deck and knelt next to him, ignoring the soldiers who tried to hold her back out of the way. Benjamin was unconscious and bleeding from his arm and hand. "Benjamin!" she said again. "Are you all right?" she asked, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"He's just been knocked out," said a voice from behind. Laura turned and saw Lieutenant Groves standing behind her. He helped her to her feet. "Hit from behind with a large tree branch."

"He's bleeding." Laura's voice shook. She watched, her eyes wide, as Benjamin was carried below.

"A bullet just grazed him," Groves replied. "That, and a bit of broken glass, it seems. Nothing to worry about. He'll be just fine."

Laura managed a small smile, and impulsively hugged Groves. "You found the treasure," she said.

"We did," he agreed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's it there. Would you like to see it?"

Laura hesitated. "I would, but I think I'd better wait and let my Uncles see it with me."

Groves nodded, then turned when he saw Jack Sparrow approaching quickly.

"Lieutenant, mate, at this time it is my fervent opinion that we would be well-advised to set sail as quickly as possible," Jack said, sounding just a bit anxious. He threw a grin at Laura to acknowledge her presence.

Groves frowned. "We'll be pursued."

"Not by the _Courier_ we won't," Jack argued. "Not without a rudder."

Laura frowned, but the lieutenant's face brightened. "The rudder chain again?"

"Yes, so if you'd be so kind as to inform the helmsman, we'd best be on our way before Penelope discovers and remedies the little modifications I've made to her nasty bit of seaworthy driftwood."

Groves hurried off to relay the retreat order.

Laura looked up at Jack. "How did it go?" she asked.

He laughed nervously. "Oh, you know how these things are. Make a plan, surmise that the situation, at certain points, calls for a bit of revision to said plan, make the necessary modifications on the fly as best you can without alerting the enemy to your intentions, and make off with the treasure," he answered. "Important thing is, we've got the treasure, and Penelope hasn't."

There was suddenly a commotion behind Jack, and Laura moved past him to see what was going on. Gillette was climbing out of a longboat behind a couple soldiers who were laying another fallen man on the deck. Blood pooled underneath him. Laura gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the man's colorless face. "Is that man dead?" she asked in horror.

"Not yet," Gillette muttered, moving past her. "But he will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Originally there was going to be more here, but I realized that including it would make this chapter absurdly long. You'll (most likely) get that part tomorrow. For now, enjoy this, and leave me a review! :)<strong>


	26. The Commodore and the Pirate

Gillette and Groves stood in the Commodore's cabin, having just finished giving him their report of the raid, and watching him for a reaction. Norrington sat in silence, leaning against the wall behind him, thinking over the information his lieutenants had given him. The number of casualties was disheartening and frustrating, especially since that number included Simpson, who would not survive the night. His only consolation was that the treasure had been retrieved, making the mission a success.

"We're putting distance between us and the island," Groves continued. "And I believe the _Pearl_ is with us. Sparrow informed me that he's disabled the _Courier's_ rudder, so she won't be following us, at least not for a while."

The Commodore nodded his approval.

"What should be done with the treasure, sir?" Gillette asked.

"I want it taken somewhere secure, and I want it guarded," Norrington said. "And double tonight's watches. I think we've all learned not to underestimate Captain Fleming. Or Captain Sparrow, for that matter."

"You think he'd try to take it?" Groves asked.

"Not likely. But I still want it watched."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Not tonight," Norrington said. "Mr. Groves, you see to assigning the guards and the extra watches tonight, but there's no need for you to take one yourself. Gillette, get some sleep, and that's an order. I don't want you on duty again for at least eight hours. Tomorrow - "

He stopped when the cabin door swung open, and Jack poked his head into the room. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the pirate asked.

Norrington only sighed. "We're finished. Lieutenants, you're dismissed."

Jack stepped aside to let the lieutenants exit, then came all the way into the cabin and faced Norrington with a wide grin. "See, mate?" the pirate said, spreading his arms as if in demonstration. "I told you I'd fetch you that treasure."

"You understand if I don't feel particularly inclined to thank you for your involvement in this matter," Norrington replied. "If you had brought the treasure straight back to Port Royal three years ago we would have avoided all this difficulty."

"Penelope tricked me!" Jack protested.

"I'm not interested in your excuses."

Jack shrugged, and moved further into the cabin. "So, what now?" he said. "The treasure is here, one way or another, and it's all yours for the keeping. Or, Laura's, that is."

"Is there something you want, Sparrow?" Norrington asked pointedly.

Jack put on an exaggerated expression of indignation. "Me? Want something? Can't a man just be happy for the good things what befall his relations without being accused of having ulterior motives by the likes of you?"

"If you really were in a purely celebratory mood, you'd be drinking rum."

Jack frowned. "Come to think of it, I haven't had any rum in..." He paused and shook his head. "Actually, let's not think about it." He sighed. "Your powers of deduction never cease to astound me, mate. In fact I do have a small request."

"And what might that be?"

"The treasure, mate, I - "

"Sparrow..." Norrington warned, sensing that the pirate was about to ask for his cut of the money.

"I want to see it," Jack finished. "That's all. I admit I'm curious, after all the trouble it's caused, to see what's in that cumbersome box that looks nothing like what a proper pirate ought to use to bury his plunder."

Norrington smiled dryly. "I told you my brother was not a pirate."

Jack frowned. "That's too bad, really. I'm sure he would've made a splendid buccaneer. Sailing runs in the family, does it not?"

Norrington didn't reply, but he knew the pirate's words were true. No wonder Laura had such a fascination with the sea. She got it from both parents.

"In any case," Jack said brightly, interrupting the Commodore's thoughts, "what say you to letting me lay eyes on that treasure what I've been pursuing for the better part of these past three years?"

Norrington considered for a moment. "I see no harm in that," he finally replied.

Jack grinned. "Many thanks, mate," he said, and started backing towards the door. "And now, seeing as you clearly need your rest, I'll be on my way and leave you alone."

Norrington hesitated, then called out, "Sparrow."

Jack halted just before the door, eyebrows raised in waiting.

"Have you any knowledge of what has transpired lately between Laura and a sailor by the name of Hayes?"

Jack frowned as if trying to recall the sailor in question. "The lad what was with us on the island?" he asked.

"The same."

Jack moved back into the cabin. "I'm not quite sure as I understand you, mate."

"Then you're not aware of the magnitude of their friendship?"

The pirate's frown deepened, and the confusion was clearly genuine. "Are you alluding to something scandalous of which I ought to be aware?"

"Apparently their feelings for each other have escalated to the point of impropriety. I was informed earlier this evening that she's kissed him."

Jack seemed to relax. "Oh," he said, shrugging dismissively. "That's not so bad. After all, I know of plenty of girls even younger who - "

"Sparrow," Norrington snapped, glaring at him.

Jack spread his hands in submission. "All I'm saying is, the girl's not so much a girl anymore, mate. Where's the harm in her having a bit o' fun?"

"It's indecent. She's still too young to be engaging in that sort of activity. A young lady's courtship should be initiated through permission of her father, or, in Laura's case, a male guardian."

"Namely, you," Jack clarified. He grinned. "Feeling left out, are you?"

Norrington sighed and leaned back against the wall in frustration. "I care for the girl. I would do anything for her," he said, gazing fiercely at the wall across from him. "But she can be so maddeningly unreasonable sometimes. I cannot comprehend her behavior. Sometimes she's perfectly content and submissive and even a joy to be around. But at other times she can be quite willful and rebellious, and at those times I am simply powerless against the rash things she sets her mind to accomplishing. She certainly won't listen to anything I say. She feels that she always knows best and thinks my only goal is to frustrate her and impede her happiness. Then I turn my back for a moment, and she's kissing sailors." He paused and looked over at Jack. "I don't suppose any of this resonates with you."

Jack shrugged. "Sparrow's gotta fly sometime, mate."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't keep the girl in a cage, mate. She's a woman now. You see her every day, but after those three years she's not the same little girl I left you with."

"That may be so, but undoubtedly a pirate's concept of a young lady's coming-of-age process is vastly different from what most civilized men would consider proper."

"I resent that," Jack said, but amiably enough. "We're not a bunch of barbarians, you know. Even pirates got a code."

Norrington was silent for a moment, turning over the pirate's words in his mind. Then he rubbed his eyes. "I must be sicker than I thought. Seeking child-rearing advice from you." He shot Jack a sideways glance.

Jack only grinned. "Take it or leave it, James, that's the best I got."

Norrington frowned slightly, not entirely pleased with the pirate's use of his first name, but he let it go.

"Well, I'd best be going," Jack said, once again inching towards the door.

"If you see Laura, send her back here."

Jack gave a nod and his trademark mock salute, then the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter! I hope these last two haven't been too slow for you all... because there will be one more before we get to the treasure. Thanks to everyone who's been readingreviewing! :)**


	27. GoodNights

After things had settled down a bit, Laura made her way down to the infirmary. In all the activity, she was barely noticed, and she carefully searched the injured men's faces for Benjamin. She found him lying on a thin mattress. His eyes were closed, and his arm and hand were bandaged. Laura bit her lip as she looked down at him for a moment, then drew in a deep breath to steady herself and knelt on the floor next to him.

"Benjamin?" she asked gently.

He blinked twice, and then his eyes opened. For a moment they searched groggily around the room before finally resting on Laura. He smiled slightly.

Laura returned the smile, relieved to see him awake. "You're all right."

"I will be," he replied.

"How do you feel?"

Benjamin winced. "I've got a nasty headache."

"Lieutenant Groves told me you were hit with a log."

"I don't actually remember what happened."

"It's okay," she said. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"What became of the treasure?"

"It's here," Laura answered, barely able to contain her excitement. "You did it. The treasure's safe now and we're on our way back to Port Royal. Uncle Jack disabled the _Courier's_ rudder so she won't follow us."

"I'm happy for you," he said, genuinely. But then his smile faded, and his gaze drifted away from her.

"What is it?" Laura asked, frowning in concern.

Benjamin hesitated.

"What?" Laura insisted.

"Does he know?"

"Who?"

"The Commodore. About us."

"Oh." Laura also looked away. "Yes. Gillette told him. The bloody snitch." She looked back at Benjamin. "I told him it was none of his business."

Benjamin closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not."

"It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

"And why not? Because you're afraid of what my Uncle might think?" Laura demanded. "He doesn't rule the world, you know. He thinks he does, but he doesn't."

Benjamin sighed, and was silent for a moment.

Laura looked back down at her knees, mildly embarrassed at her outburst.

"The end is this," Benjamin finally said, slowly, cautiously. "I'm afraid we've become a bit too familiar with each other, given the circumstances, and I think it would be best, for both of us and for the Commodore's sake, if we acted a bit more formally from now on."

"Stop it!" Laura cried. "You're sounding just like him!"

Benjamin grimaced. "Laura, please. I have a headache."

Laura frowned and stared sharply down at him, but said nothing else.

"I just don't want to cause any discord between you and the Commodore." He opened his eyes and looked up at her apologetically. "I hope you'll forgive me."

Laura bit her lip again, fighting down the frustration that was threatening to erupt. She got to her feet. "Good night, Mr. Hayes." She turned and walked quickly away.

She kept walking until she came to the ship's rail. She hit it with her palms in frustration, then gripped it as she stared down at the dark sea.

"Something tells me that you are distraught."

Laura glanced towards the source of the voice, and saw her Uncle Jack watching her with interest. She sighed, and went back to glaring at the water.

Jack came up beside her, running his hand casually along the rail as he approached. "I don't suppose this tumultuous state of mind would be in any way related to... him?"

Laura looked over at him. "Who? The Commodore?"

"No, actually I was thinking of someone else," Jack said. "Someone a bit, younger... dashing... courageous... a sailor, perhaps..."

"Yes, I kissed Benjamin," Laura snapped. "And if you're going to pester me about it, just get it over with."

"On the contrary, love, he's a fine lad. Decent sort." Jack shrugged. "However, that is neither here nor there, seeing as you and I had an agreement."

Laura frowned.

"Oh yes, we did, love. Don't you remember? We both promised not to in any way infuriate the Commodore into a state of vexation. I upheld my end of the deal. What have you to say for yours?"

Laura looked back at the water. "It's not fair," she said. "Nobody takes me seriously."

Jack inched closer, leaning out to try to meet her eyes. "Not even your dear Uncle Jack?"

She faced him. "You lied to me."

Jack tried to shrug off the accusation. "I like to think of it more as an obfuscation, if you will."

"I won't. You lied."

Jack winced.

"I thought you stood for freedom. Would you really keep me from that?"

Jack sighed. "Love, freedom's what I've given you."

Laura frowned again.

"I'm a pirate, and that life suits me just fine. But you, love... You could be somebody."

"Somebody?" Laura repeated sarcastically.

"Why of course! You're the bloody Commodore's niece for goodness sake. There's hardly a thing you can't be! With a place like that, you've got all the freedom a girl could want."

Laura crossed her arms. "If all that's so great, why are you a pirate?"

"Pirate, love. It's in the blood."

"It's in my blood too, then."

"The unfortunate reality, love, is that those who behave most honorably are rewarded with the greatest freedoms." He paused, and looked thoughtfully out over the sea. "Not that I'm complaining. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"Uncle Jack..."

Jack shook his head and held up his hands, facing Laura again. "What I'm saying is this. There's two sorts of freedom. That what's stolen, and that what's earned. And you, my dear, are in just the position for earning the sort that is far better."

Laura was silent for a long moment. She stared down at the water, watching the way it reflected the bit of white light that came from the moon's tiny sliver. The light danced on the tips of the waves, and she allowed herself to be momentarily hypnotized by the sparkling and the darting and the quiet sounds of the water slapping against the side of the ship. The night air was cool and still. She knew it must be well after midnight.

"Well, it is quite late," Jack said, as if reading her thoughts. "You'd best get below for the night."

Laura nodded to herself, hoping the Commodore would be asleep when she returned to the cabin. "Good night, Uncle Jack," she said.

"'Night, love."

Laura gave him a small smile, wordlessly forgiving him and thanking him. Jack replied with a mock salute. Laura turned to go.

"And just think," Jack called after her. "Tomorrow, the treasure."

Laura grinned, nodding once more to him, then disappearing below. She crept through the small passageway to the cabin door, and opened it as gently as she could, though she couldn't quite prevent a squeak.

Norrington lifted his head. "Laura?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," she answered, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"What time is it?"

Laura looked at the clock on the stand next to the door and hesitated. "After midnight," she said vaguely.

"The time," he insisted.

She sighed. "Two-ten."

Norrington lay back down. "A bit late, Laura."

"You didn't have to wait up for me," she said indignantly.

Norrington sighed. "Let's not start that now. You should get to bed."

Laura crossed the room to her own bed and sat down to take off her shoes, thinking that she owed her Uncle a bit of obedience, at least tonight. As Laura glanced over at him, lying on his bed, she was suddenly struck with a memory from the previous summer, when she had been sick with a fever. She had lain in bed for a week, perfectly miserable and bored out of her mind. Her Uncle had been busy at the fort, as usual, and so Henrietta had taken care of her during the days. But every evening when he returned, earlier than his usual time, the Commodore had come into Laura's room with a cup of tea for each of them, and sat with her while they drank their tea, doing his best to raise her spirits a bit. Then he would return at night to set a glass of water on her nightstand before she went to sleep.

Laura smiled at the memory, and quietly went over to her Uncle's side. She thought he might be sleeping already, but she gently touched his arm anyway. His eyes opened and he looked up at her, frowning slightly.

"Do you still have a fever?" Laura asked.

His expression softened. "Perhaps a small one. I'm fine."

Laura wetted a clean cloth and lay it across his forehead, and set a glass of water on the nightstand.

He offered a half-smile, his thanks and an assurance that her concern was entirely unnecessary. "We'll talk tomorrow," he said.

Laura nodded.

"Good night."

"Good night, Uncle."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't boring or too drawn-out... It wasn't entirely necessary, but I felt like it would be worth it to put in. Anyway, let me know what you thought. :) You guys are the best!<strong>


	28. Family Heirloom

"Well it's certainly not our fault."

"Of course not. But whose fault is it then?"

"I think it's quite obvious that the ambush was placed by Captain Fleming."

Murtogg and Mullroy had been assigned to carry the crate containing the treasure into Commodore Norrington's cabin, where it would be opened and inspected by the Commodore, Laura, and Jack. The pair couldn't resist a lively debate as they struggled with the heavy crate.

"But it's not her fault we stumbled into it," Mullroy continued.

"True. And we didn't exactly stumble into it. More like we found it on purpose, following Captain Sparrow."

"So you're blaming Captain Sparrow?"

"Don't you?" Murtogg asked.

"It's not his fault the treasure was stolen from him and guarded by an ambush. That was Captain Fleming's doing."

"You've already dismissed Captain Fleming from blame!"

"I say it's the treasure's fault."

"The treasure's fault?" Murtogg repeated. "It's a treasure, it can't be at fault."

"What do you suggest?" Mullroy challenged.

They wrestled with the crate, trying to find the most efficient way to maneuver the cumbersome box through the small doorway.

"I'd say it's the fault of whoever it belongs to, that we've got to go after it," Murtogg said.

"You mean Miss Norrington? You're blaming her?"

"Well, it is true that without her, there'd be no need for Captain Sparrow to go after the treasure and have it stolen and guarded by an ambush for us to stumble into."

Laura and her uncles simply waited in the cabin, none having the presence of mind to offer any assistance. Norrington sat on the edge of his bed, with a pillow under his wounded leg, watching with bemusement and mild impatience as his two men bickered with each other and fought with the crate. Laura stood behind him, biting her lip to keep from giggling. Jack was in the middle of the room, his face screwed up in bewilderment as he stared at the two marines.

"But it's Miss Norrington's father who hid the treasure in the first place," Mullroy pointed out, seemingly oblivious to the other three persons in the room. "It's only after he died that someone had to look for it."

"So if Miss Norrington's father had not hid the treasure and had not been subsequently murdered, there would be no need for anyone to find the treasure."

"You're blaming a man for dying?"

"Well, no," Murtogg admitted.

"I'd say if there's anyone at fault, it's the man who did the killing."

"Seems right to me. If no one had killed Mr. Norrington, the girl wouldn't be here and there'd be no need for anyone to go looking for the treasure."

"In which case, Captain Sparrow never would've found it, which would lead to Captain Fleming not taking it from him and not setting an ambush..." Murtogg began.

Mullroy brightened. "...and we'd never have walked into an ambush that wasn't there!" he finished.

The pair dropped the crate to the floor of the Commodore's cabin, where it landed heavily with a thud, and then faced Norrington proudly, clearly pleased with themselves, though it was unclear whether they were more pleased with having completed their task or having solved their argument.

"Will that be all, Commodore?" Murtogg asked, sounding just a little breathless.

"Yes, thank you," Norrington replied. "You may go."

The pair hesitated and their faces fell slightly, displaying their mild disappointment at not being allowed to stay and watch the unveiling. But then they quickly turned and left the cabin before they had to be dismissed twice. When they had gone, letting the cabin door close behind them, Jack pried the top off the crate and peered down into it.

Laura hurried over to see what was inside, but all she saw was the top of another wooden box.

Jack took hold of the box to lift it out. "Laura, dear, if you wouldn't mind..."

Laura lifted one end of the box. It was fairly large, standing taller than Laura's knees, and heavy. She almost dropped her end before it could be lowered. Jack slid the box across the floor so that it rested at the Commodore's feet, and then they all just stared down at it for a moment. The box was crudely crafted of rough wood. Likely Sam had built it himself, and he was clearly no carpenter. There was no lock on it. Apparently Sam had felt that its original hiding place and the coded instructions in the will were security enough.

"Shall I open it, love?" Jack asked softly.

Laura nodded and knelt next to the box. Her heart beat hard and fast, and her palms tingled with anticipation. Jack knelt also and took out his knife, pried the lid's corners loose, then lifted the top free and set it aside. Norrington leaned forward so that he could look down into the box from where he sat.

Laura saw the jewels first. A few rubies, a few emeralds, a pearl necklace and bracelet, and a large diamond sat loose on top of the rest of the contents. Underneath the jewels was the gold. It was mostly coins, stacks of them, though when Laura shifted the contents around a bit she could see a layer of gold bricks lining the bottom of the box.

Norrington stared intently down at the glittering treasure, disbelief evident on his face. When he thought about it, he realized that he had never seen so much plunder in one place before. He had defeated many pirate vessels during his time in the Navy, but most of those defeats had ended in the sinking of the offending ship, cargo and all. The bits of plunder he had seen had often been dirty and broken, far from the pristine condition of the treasure before him now. Norrington had never been one to lust after material wealth, but the sight of the shiny items and the mere speculation of its total monetary value was enough to leave him speechless.

Jack also stared at the box's contents, wide-eyed. He reached unconsciously for one of the rubies.

"Sparrow," Norrington warned.

Jack blinked and withdrew his hand, throwing a sheepish grin up at the Commodore.

"If you are going to be tempted, perhaps you ought to step outside."

"No, no," Jack protested. "That won't be necessary. You'd be surprised the amount of restraint ol' Jack does possess."

"See that you make good use of it."

"No worries, mate." Jack raised his hands as if to display that they were truly empty.

Laura reached into the box and pulled out one of the gold bricks. "It's heavy."

"Solid gold, love," Jack replied. "What'd you expect?"

"I've just never held it before. My father never..." She shook her head, then looked up at Norrington. "We weren't rich," she said. "We survived, but that was all. I had no idea he had so much money."

"Seems that my brother amounted to something after all," Norrington commented, taking the brick from Laura to look at it. "That is, assuming all this is real."

"Uncle!" Laura exclaimed.

"Oh, it's real," Jack assured him, running a hand over the box's contents. "Every last bit of it, quite real."

"Of course it is," Laura insisted. "My father wouldn't lie about that."

Norrington didn't respond. He gazed down at the gold brick in his hand, so polished that he could see his reflection in its surface, and frowned slightly seeing how haggard he looked. There was no doubt in his mind that the gold was real, but he was extremely curious about how his brother had managed to acquire it all. Much of it was blackmail payments, and he wouldn't dismiss the possibility that some of it was stolen. Sam had always been a curiosity, especially after he had disappeared for the better part of fifteen years. And now it was likely that many of Sam's mysteries would never be solved.

Laura's voice brought him back to the present. "What is it?" She leaned forwards, watching Jack as he frowned and rummaged around in the bottom of the box.

Norrington set the brick on the mattress next to him and also eyed Jack.

Jack looked up at him. "False bottom," he announced.

Norrington frowned. "How can you tell?"

"Pirate," Jack replied, then turned to Laura. "Help me, love, we've got to empty it."

Laura quickly set to work, helping Jack remove the contents and set them glittering on the cabin's wood floor. The box was soon empty, and Jack popped the fake bottom out, revealing another compartment below. The pirate froze as he looked down into it, and the greed melted from his eyes. Whatever treasure the secret compartment contained was clearly of greater worth than all the gold.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a horrible place to stop. I did that on purpose. ;) But no worries - the next chapter is already halfway written. Originally it was going to be all one chapter but it would have been ridiculously long. So tune in next time to find out what's in the secret compartment...<strong>


	29. Not Only Silver and Gold

"What?" Laura asked eagerly, watching Jack in anticipation. "What's in it?"

"Nothing," Jack said, a bit too quickly, trying to replace the false bottom.

Laura caught his wrist to stop him. "Uncle Jack, let me see. What's in it?"

Jack reluctantly withdrew, sitting back on his heels in resignation and dropping the piece of wood behind him. Laura reached into the box, and Norrington leaned over to see what she found, frustrated with the pain that was keeping him from joining his niece on the floor.

Laura pulled out a small statue of a sparrow, crudely carved out of wood, and looking worn as if by years of being handled. Laura gazed at it in fascination. "I... I think this was my mother's," she said.

"I know," Jack muttered, not meeting her eyes. "Carved that for her when I was a lad."

Laura stared at him. "You made this?"

"I did."

"It's wonderful."

"Hardly." Jack took the carving from her. "See this?" he said, pointing to a notch in the sparrow's back, evidence of the carving tool having slipped. "Nearly scrapped the whole thing after I did that." He pointed to another similar blemish. "Broke my father's knife doing that one."

"I don't care," Laura said, taking the statue back. "I still think it's wonderful."

Norrington took the statue from Laura and examined it with guarded admiration. "How old were you?" he asked, out of pure curiosity. "Ten?"

"Seven." Jack shrugged. "Or eight."

Laura reached back into the box and took out a little wooden flute. "This belonged to my mother, too."

"And it was her mother who had it before that," Jack supplied.

"Can you play it?" Laura asked him.

"Of course not. That was always Lily's thing. She had her music, I wanted to sail. That's just the way it was."

"She used to play it for me when I couldn't fall asleep at night. But that was a long time ago. I'd almost forgotten about it." Laura put the flute to her mouth and blew into it, causing a shrill squeak and then only the sound of her breath rushing through the instrument.

"No no no, not like that," Jack said, taking the flute from her. "You're holding it wrong. Like this." He demonstrated the proper technique and played a few notes.

Norrington watched the pirate with interest. "I thought you said you couldn't play," he commented.

"Can't," Jack muttered. He handed the flute back to Laura. "There. Should keep you out of trouble for a while."

Laura grinned.

Now Jack reached into the box and took out a silver pocket watch. It was clearly old, but not worn or tarnished. Gold engravings were laid into the front of the silver cover

"Been a while since I seen this," Jack said, half to himself. "Teague thought it went down when his ship sank. Apparently he'd left it behind and Lily's had it all this time." He turned a dial on the side, and the watch's silver cover popped open, revealing the watch face and ticking second hand. "Bloody miracle it still works." He stared down at the watch a moment longer, then seemed to sense that all eyes in the room were on him. He quickly snapped the watch closed and tossed it back into the box. "Probably not even the right time," he muttered, then reached for the next item in the box to take the attention off himself.

It was a silver spyglass, and Norrington felt his breath catch.

"Was that your father's too?" Laura asked Jack.

Jack frowned at the spyglass. "I don't think so," he said. "At least, not originally. Though he may have acquired it at some point without my knowledge through any number of means of acquisition."

"No," Norrington said, reaching for the spyglass. He turned it slowly in his hands until he found the engraved initials near the eyepiece. _LN._ "No," he said again, hating the struggle it was to keep his voice even. "This actually belonged to my father."

Jack's face lit up. "Did it now? And how did one of the Admiral's fine trinkets end up in this little conglomeration?"

"My father gave it to Sam on his fifteenth birthday, hoping it would encourage him to follow me into the Navy." Norrington handed the spyglass back to Laura. "I thought for sure it would've been sold for money when Sam made off on his own. Can't imagine why he's kept it."

Laura set the spyglass gently on the floor and took out a glass bottle with a model ship inside it. The glass was clouded and dirty, and a piece of the bottle's bottom had chipped, leaving a cracked hole. "What's this?" Laura asked.

Norrington found himself, once again, fighting for composure. "I thought that was lost years ago. Or broken."

Laura looked up at him. "It was yours?"

"Sam and I built that with my grandfather. It took us weeks. Sam was really too young for such a tedious task, so I did most of the work." He smiled slightly, gazing down at the floor. "He insisted on keeping it as his anyway. I always thought I'd build another one for myself, but I never did."

"My father hated working with his hands," Laura said.

"I know," Norrington replied, looking back at the ship in the bottle and remembering how arduous a task it had been just to get Sam to hold still long enough to at least watch the model ship's construction.

"Brings back memories, all this, does it not?" Jack commented.

Norrington nodded absently, still not sure how he felt about the memories that were rapidly resurfacing. He had gotten along fine without them for years, and couldn't help feeling that their sudden presence was a threat. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't help wondering if there was anything of his mother's in the box. He didn't ask, but the question was answered anyway.

"This was my mother's," Laura said, taking off the chain she always wore around her neck. She pulled a plain compass out of her pocket. "And this was my father's."

Jack frowned at the compass. "Your father's, you say?" He picked it up and inspected it. "Not your mother?"

Laura shook her head.

Jack threw a look over at Norrington. "This was Teague's."

Now Norrington frowned. "It was mine," he said. "A gift from my father. I gave it to Sam when he told me he was leaving. Thought he needed something to point him in the right direction."

"Ah." Jack set the compass back down. "Funny little world, isn't it?"

"And the ring was my mother's," Norrington added. "I remember it better than I remember her."

Laura looked up at him, waiting for an explanation, but her uncle offered none. He had retreated to some hidden place in his mind, and though his eyes were looking down at the pile of trinkets, Laura knew he wasn't seeing them.

"There's more," Jack said. "A letter." He pulled a folded paper out of the box, then frowned as he realized it was actually two pieces of paper. "Or, rather, letters."

"For me?" Laura asked, eagerly.

Jack frowned at the papers. "No," he replied. He eyed the letters suspiciously, as if they may contain warrants for his arrest, then warily handed one up to Norrington. "Got your name on it."

Norrington stared down at his name scrawled on the front of the letter in Sam's characteristically atrocious handwriting. He heard the rustle of paper as Jack unfolded the other letter, which Norrington presumed was addressed to the pirate.

"Aren't you going to read it, Uncle?" Laura asked.

Norrington looked down at her, then back at the letter. "No," he said, setting it aside on the nightstand. "Not now. Perhaps you ought to put the items back in the box."

Laura looked mildly confused for a second, then she just nodded and moved to comply.

Jack stood, stuffing the paper into his coat pocket. "Need some air," he mumbled, and left the cabin.

Norrington thought he could use some fresh air himself, but his wounded leg would keep him confined to his cabin. And besides, he noted with a touch of regret, he and Laura were due for a discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! I hope you guys thought this was realistic enough. I've had this planned for quite a while. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	30. Sleeplessness

Laura kept to herself throughout the rest of the afternoon. She wandered around the deck, doing her best to stay out of the way of the sailors and avoiding Gillette. The Commodore had informed her that she owed the lieutenant an apology for her disrespectful outbursts and disobedient behavior, but Laura thought that could wait. She avoided Benjamin too. Her Uncle Jack was particularly elusive, and after a few vague searches, Laura gave up and decided that if he didn't want to be found it was probably best not to find him.

For a while she brooded over the various punishments her Uncle had assigned. He had seemed to think that apologizing to Gillette would be the least of his demands, and Laura thought that was probably because he never had to apologize for anything, especially not to someone who had caused him such abject humiliation. Further, she thought it unlikely that he had ever even been humiliated. In addition to this punishment, he was also eliminating her social activities for the next month. She would be spending her days at home, assisting Henrietta, and would certainly not be going on any outings with Mrs. Turner. And, of course, it would be her duty to inform Mrs. Turner why their plans had to be cancelled.

But it was impossible to remain in a foul temper very long in such lovely weather. Laura stood at the railing and looked at the sea and the sky, and she thought of the box her father had left for her. She thought of the gold and the jewels, and how much they must be worth. But mostly she thought of the trinkets and the way her two uncles had looked at them.

It was strange to see either of them emotionally affected by anything. Her Uncle Jack was a pirate, and never showed any care for anyone but himself and his freedom. It wasn't quite true to say that nothing ever fazed him, but the look on his face when he had held the sparrow carving was something Laura had never seen before. And the Commodore was, in Laura's opinion, as stoic as they come. His decisions were always based on reasoning, facts, and carefully calculated rules or standards. He was bound to others by a sense of duty, but tenderness was not a strong quality of his.

When it was late, Laura went back to the cabin and exchanged a few words with her uncle. Both were tired of fighting, so their conversation was brief and guarded. Laura bid her uncle a quick good-night, and went to sleep.

Sometime during the night, Laura dreamed of blood. A soldier lay pale and bleeding on the deck of the _Dauntless_, lying nearly lifeless amid a fog of darkness and chaos. Laura tried to move to him, she tried to shout for someone to help him, but she was ignored and the more she struggled the darker the scene became, until everything was completely black and all she heard was her own voice saying coldly, _Good night, Mr. Hayes._

Laura opened her eyes and stared wildly at the cabin wall beside her, breathing deeply to calm her pounding heart, and telling herself again and again that it had only been a dream. She stared at her surroundings to anchor herself in reality.

When she looked over at her uncle, she saw that he wasn't asleep either. Norrington sat on the edge of his bed with his back to Laura. His head rested on one hand, and the other held his injured leg. Laura sat up, making the cot creak underneath her, and he looked over at her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Norrington said.

"No," she replied. "It was a dream. Are you all right?"

"Fine. Try to go back to sleep."

Laura hesitated, not sure she wanted to risk another nightmare. "Is your leg keeping you awake?"

He didn't respond, but the answer was clear.

"Would some brandy help?"

He smiled humorlessly. "It wouldn't hurt."

Laura got the brandy for him and then sat on the bed next to him while he drank it.

When the glass was empty, Norrington regarded it with mild discouragement, then looked at Laura. She sat in silence, gazing down at her toes, a troubled expression on her face. He set the glass on the nightstand and turned his attention to his niece, who barely seemed aware of his presence.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?" Norrington inquired.

She looked up at him. "Did Simpson die?"

Norrington frowned slightly at the question.

"I saw him last night when the boats came back. Gillette said he wouldn't survive and I just wondered..." She trailed off.

"Oh." Norrington glanced down at the floor. He sighed. "I'm afraid Mr. Simpson's wound was fatal. He passed a few hours before dawn."

Laura nodded and looked quickly away, biting her lip. Simpson was dead. She knew it now. Before she had been able to hold onto a small hope that the man might survive, the way she had, but now she couldn't deny that the wound had killed him.

Norrington looked back over at her, and saw her shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Laura faced him with tears in her eyes. "It's my fault," she said, her voice trembling and weak. "It's because of me."

"Of course it isn't." Norrington was surprised by the girl's statement, and his response was almost automatic. "What on earth would make you think that?"

"Because he was carrying back the treasure. For me. If I hadn't insisted on having it even after we knew it was guarded and you were hurt and didn't want to but Uncle Jack thought it was a good idea and all I wanted was the treasure because it was my father's and..." Laura's words melted into sobs.

Norrington frowned. "Who told you it was your fault?"

Laura shook her head, trying to wipe the old tears away in time for fresh ones to take their place. "No one," she admitted. "But it's true. I was having a dream and I saw Simpson's face and he was bleeding and he was almost dead, but it wasn't Simpson in the dream. In the dream it was Benjamin, but I couldn't save him. I was only making it worse and everything just kept getting worse and worse and it was because of me."

Norrington looked intently into Laura's face. "You are not at fault for what happened on that island. Mr. Simpson was acting under Lieutenant Groves, under my orders. Sometimes things happen in battle that are beyond anyone's control. This was one of those times. Do you understand?"

Laura nodded at the floor and wiped her eyes. She was silent for a moment, then she asked, "Doesn't it bother you that Simpson died?"

Again, Norrington was caught slightly off-guard by the girl's question. "Losing a man is never pleasant."

"You don't even sound like you care."

He sighed. "I have sailed with many fine men, some more memorable than others, but with time, they have faded from memory. But I can recall the face of every man I have seen killed under my command. I have simply learned that it is neither healthy nor beneficial to needlessly trouble myself over a misfortune that was, and is, beyond my control."

Laura still stared silently at the floor.

"Laura, I only reprimand you because I see behaviors or attitudes that must be changed. Your punishment has nothing to do with what happened on that island."

"Yes, I know, but... If I hadn't disobeyed you... If I hadn't come with you, then you wouldn't have gone back for the treasure. I know you didn't care about it. You were only doing it for me, and if I hadn't been here to convince you - "

"Just a moment," Norrington said. "What makes you think I didn't care for the treasure?"

Laura shrugged. "I don't know. You just always said it would be too dangerous or not worth risking your men's lives to go after it."

"I'm sorry if that's the impression I gave. I am actually very glad to have recovered your father's treasure."

"You are?" She sounded surprised.

Norrington frowned slightly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Laura shrugged. "I don't know. I guess..." She stopped. "I don't know." Laura chewed on her lip again, but was powerless against the tears rolled down her cheeks and fell in hot puddles on her folded hands.

Norrington also felt powerless against the girl's tears. "Please don't cry," he said, and pulled her close. She leaned against him and the tears continued to fall, making a wet patch on his shirt, but he held her tightly and refused to let go until the crying stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I was originally going to put the scene that became my oneshot "State of Mind," but then I thought it made more sense with the story to have Laura upset about the soldier being killed. We're sort of in denoument territory now. Hope you liked this. Leave a review! :)<strong>


	31. Home

The sun was setting when Jack wandered into the Commodore's cabin unannounced. Norrington was sitting in a chair next to the window, gazing absently out at the water and the sunset. He didn't notice the pirate's entrance right away, but turned when he heard the cabin door close and frowned when he saw Jack in his cabin.

"Evening, mate," Jack said, by way of greeting.

"What are you doing?" Norrington asked, watching him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you might like a bit of company is all," Jack replied vaguely. "I must say, you've made remarkable progress. Walking already?"

"Yes, a whole six feet," Norrington said dryly.

Jack grinned. "Splendid."

"Sparrow, is this conversation going anywhere anytime soon?"

"Ah, yes, I see I've interrupted you in the middle of something vastly important." Jack peered skeptically out the window, as if to reinforce his implication that there was nothing out there worth staring at.

"Actually I was enjoying the peace."

"Oh."

Norrington leaned back in his chair. "Your point, Sparrow," he said, facing the pirate with his undivided attention. "Why are you here?"

Jack shrugged, and paced around the room again, not facing Norrington directly. He came to the stand next to the Commodore's bed and lightly ran his fingers across the folded paper that still sat on top of it. "Curiosity, mostly," Jack said, finally looking over at Norrington. "I don't suppose you'd care to tell dear Uncle Jack what your brother had to say, would you?"

"No, Mr. Sparrow, I wouldn't."

Jack raised his eyebrows and just waited.

Norrington sighed and glanced away from the pirate's gaze. "I haven't read it."

"Ah." Jack withdrew his hand from the letter and moved towards Norrington. "Must've slipped your mind."

"I haven't been feeling well. I'm sure you understand. And I've had much more pressing matters on my mind."

"Of course."

"I don't see how this is any of your concern. And next time I'd appreciate it if you would knock before entering my personal quarters."

"Still the hostility, after everything we've been through." Jack refused to acknowledge the cue to leave. "Anyhow, if I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to read it. In fact, were you a lesser man, I might even venture suggest that you were afraid to open that letter."

"You're prying into my personal affairs, Sparrow, and I don't appreciate it."

"And you're avoiding the issue." Jack crossed the room and leaned casually on the Commodore's desk. "You know, mate, in a way, they's my personal affairs too, if you think about it, so I think I've got every right to a bit of natural curiosity and Uncle-ish concern, wouldn't you say?"

Norrington just glared at Jack and didn't reply.

Jack went over to the crate that sat in a corner of the cabin and ran his hand over the rough wood. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he commented. "Blissful days of youth, ignorant of the burdens an cares that plague us now we've entered this convoluted mess what's called the world."

Norrington had a feeling the pirate's youth had been anything but blissful ignorance, but he didn't press.

"Said your brother was a good man."

"Who did?"

"Lily. And you know what else she said?" Jack turned and faced Norrington again. "When I tried to stop her from hanging, I was unfortunately tardy and therefore unsuccessful for one reason only, and that reason being that she arranged it so. Wasn't willing to risk my neck for hers."

Norrington frowned. "She knew you were coming?"

"Course she did. What are big brothers for?" Jack grinned strangely and moved back towards where Norrington sat. "Which brings me to a matter concerning the girl, or, young lady, as she has become. The sailor boy she fancies, he's of the good, honest sort. Hardworking lad. She'll be needing someone like him to look after her on the day you and I finally do succeed in driving each other to the grave."

"Not for quite some time," Norrington argued, though he knew the point was valid, and had even shared in the sentiment at several points during the past few days.

"Think on it, mate," Jack said. "As for me, I'll be around just often enough that she doesn't get the idea she's got to come looking for me. Other than that, I'll go my way and leave her to follow yours, as of the two it seems the less likely to end in hanging."

Norrington just watched Jack, too busy trying to make sense of the pirate's ramblings to form any response.

Jack moved towards the door. "Well, I've pestered you long enough for one day, so I'll leave you to your introspections, shall I?"

"We'll be reaching Port Royal in the morning."

"Ah, that we will." Jack opened the cabin door and paused. "All this seems a bit more worthwhile when you've got someone to live it for, don't you think? Like it all actually means something."

Norrington gazed silently at the unopened letter on his nightstand as he heard Jack leave and the cabin door swing closed behind him.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning when the two ships reached Port Royal and the weary sailors began to disembark. Laura looked at the small groups of people who stood on the shore waiting to see their brothers and husbands again after nearly two weeks of being away. She saw the Turners standing with Henrietta, and Laura felt a pang of guilt for leaving Henrietta with only a brief note of explanation for her disappearance. She cautiously made her way over to them.<p>

Henrietta greeted her with a hug and a rush of words conveying mingled anger and relief. Laura apologized repeatedly, and assured Henrietta again and again that she was all right.

Elizabeth hugged her as well, and gently scolded, "You shouldn't have run off like that."

Laura sighed. "I know."

"But did you find what you were looking for?"

"We did," Laura said. "My father's treasure. It's so wonderful. Just wait till you see it!"

"Of course I'll have to - " Elizabeth stopped and looked in mild alarm over Laura's shoulder. "What happened to the Commodore?"

Laura turned and saw her uncle slowly making his way towards them, leaning heavily on Gillette. "He was shot," Laura replied. "In the leg. The treasure was guarded and we walked into an ambush."

Will frowned. "We?"

"Shot?" Elizabeth repeated. She hurried over to Norrington. "James, are you all right?" she asked, sliding his free arm over her shoulders.

Will frowned again.

"I will be," Norrington replied. "It's just a flesh wound."

"It must be painful."

"And yet," Gillette interjected, "he insisted on walking rather than having the good sense to let us carry him with the other wounded."

"I'm not an invalid," Norrington muttered.

"Still, we'd best get you to the infirmary," Elizabeth told him. "Henrietta can take Laura home."

"Of course," Henrietta agreed.

Gillette and Elizabeth began making their way towards the fort hospital, and Will quickly took his wife's place under the Commodore's arm. Norrington hesitated slightly, involuntarily frowning at Will, but then accepted the help.

Henrietta watched them go for a moment, then turned her attention to Laura. She frowned slightly as she looked Laura over. "A bath, I think," Henrietta said. "And some clean clothes."

"Miss Laura," a voice called.

Laura turned and saw Benjamin coming towards her, and she froze. She hadn't spoken to him since the night the treasure had been recovered. His arm was bandaged and in a sling, but other than that, he seemed all right. He stopped in front of her, and for a moment they just looked at each other in strained silence. Then Laura came to her senses and turned to Henrietta. "Just a moment, Henrietta," she said.

The housekeeper nodded and moved a few paces back to give Laura some space.

Laura faced Benjamin again. "Yes?" she asked evenly.

"I hope I don't seem forward," Benjamin said. "I hadn't seen you at all, and I just - "

"I've been a bit preoccupied."

"I understand."

Laura just looked at him and waited.

Benjamin sighed. "I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression when we last spoke. I didn't mean that we couldn't be friends, or at least acquaintances, I only meant that we shouldn't be so familiar. I didn't mean that we should avoid each other."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Laura insisted. "I told you, I've been busy."

"Of course, I never meant that you were, I only - "

"I enjoyed our friendship," Laura continued. "But you're right. It was improper. And in light of all that's happened I think we should just go our separate ways and remove the possibility for any more breaches of propriety. For the Commodore's sake. I've been too hard on him and it isn't fair."

"Laura - "

"I hope I haven't earned you your first reprimand."

Benjamin shrugged. "For you, I don't think I'd mind."

Laura looked away. She couldn't look at him without feeling the urge to kiss him again. "Good day, Mr. Hayes," she said. Then she turned and let Henrietta lead her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Longish chapter, I hope it wasn't too awkward. For some reason it was kind of hard to write. But anyway, I might not update as frequently for a little while... I have a feeling I'm going to be busy with school this week and next week. This one's almost over, but there's a little more yet. :)<strong>


	32. A Month

"Laura, darling, a word, if you don't mind," Jack called. He had been loitering outside the fort hospital waiting for Laura to come out. She once again asked Henrietta to wait for her, and then joined her uncle the pirate. "So," Jack said. "How's the Commodore holding up?"

"Cranky, but he'll be fine," Laura replied.

"Course he will. Just like I said."

Laura frowned slightly, trying to remember when and if Jack had ever made that claim.

"Anyhow," Jack continued. "I just thought I'd stop by to see you one last time before I set sail to go back to doing what I do best."

"You're not going to look for Penelope, are you?"

"Of course not," Jack said, bristling indignantly. "What do you take me for?"

Laura shrugged.

"No. I am not looking for Penelope now, nor shall I ever engage in such a foolhardy endeavor at any future time, either. And if I do, love, you have my permission to declare me unfit as Captain and lead whatever sort of movement necessary to put a stop to it."

"Well, if it's before the end of the month, I'm afraid I have a prior engagement."

"Ah. So he's locking you up, eh?"

Laura sighed. "Just for a month. I suppose it's only fair."

Jack shrugged, then winced and rolled his shoulder.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?"

"Not a bit, love," Jack replied. "I've never felt better. I am, for the first time in far too long, free from anyone's bidding or whims or... maddeningly seductive deception."

"When are you leaving?"

"Right now. That is, as soon as I've finished here we'll be on our way."

Laura's face fell, though she tried to smile for him. She sensed a good-bye coming.

"Oh, come now, cheer up. I'll be back before you know it. You have my word."

"Another three years?"

"Not unless the most dire of unfortunate and unforeseen circumstances befall me and I am incapacitated from any action within my power to prevent such an unpleasantly long absence, love. I'll come around for your birthday, shall I?"

Laura nodded. "I'd like that."

"Splendid!" Jack paused, then asked sheepishly, "When is it?"

Laura shook her head, amused. "July," she told him. "July the first."

"July the first. I'll have Gibbs remember that. July it is, love. Give my regards to the Commodore." He tipped his hat and started to walk away.

Laura ran after him, and hugged him when he turned back to meet her. "Thank you, Uncle Jack," she said.

"What for?"

"For finding the treasure. And for coming back. I never doubted you."

Jack chuckled nervously. "Between you, me, and the Commodore, I'd say that makes one of us."

* * *

><p>Laura gracefully endured the next month, refusing to let herself complain about the punishment. She completed the extra chores Henrietta gave her, doing as she was told and biting back any arguments against the restrictions on her activities. She left the house only to run errands for Henrietta, and to pay a grudging visit to Lieutenant Gillette. She forced the required apology, he accepted gallantly enough and with only a trace of smugness, then allowed Laura to make a hasty retreat.<p>

Laura also took on the responsibility of taking care of her uncle, who proved to be quite a stubborn charge. She did her best to keep him in an agreeable mood, for his own sake as well as for the benefit of everyone else in the house.

Norrington appreciated Laura's efforts, and made a conscious effort not to take out his frustrations on her. He resented the crutches and the doctor's strict orders to use them, on the rare occasions he was allowed to walk, and knew the inactivity bothered him more than the pain did. The pain faded with the weeks. The mandatory rest did not. A scolding from Henrietta, which included an order to "quit moping," finally convinced him to make the most of the situation and just enjoy Laura's company while they weren't arguing. He actually found it a refreshing change of pace.

The last day of Laura's punishment coincided with the Commodore's first day back at the fort. He was walking with a cane, and though he was glad for the progress he hated the thought of the fuss that would be made over him. But he promised to restrict his activities and come home early.

Laura found the house strangely empty with her uncle gone again. She busied herself with the jobs Henrietta gave her, more enthusiastically than usual when she remembered that she would be free again the next day.

"I think I just may have to give the Commodore a bad report about you," Henrietta said. "I'm not sure I can let him take away the help you've given me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Laura replied.

"As you should. You're going to make some man a fine wife someday."

Laura frowned at Henrietta, fighting back a blush as Benjamin's memory danced across her mind, and quickly focused her attention back on the cooking pot she was scrubbing.

True to his word, the Commodore returned late in the afternoon, just in time to meet Elizabeth at the door. She smiled pleasantly and greeted him.

"I wasn't expecting you," he said, in mild surprise. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Commodore," she teased. "I've actually come to see Laura, to discuss our plans for next week."

"I'm afraid Laura's not allowed any of this sort of activity until tomorrow."

"Oh dear, I must have miscounted the days," Elizabeth said, doing her best to look genuinely abashed. The mischief in her eyes made it clear that there was nothing wrong with her counting. "I suppose I'll just come back tomorrow morning, then."

Norrington sighed. "No, that won't be necessary."

Laura was simply delighted to see Elizabeth. She hadn't realized just how much she missed the older woman's company, and quickly led Elizabeth to her room so they could make plans to resume their regular outings.

Norrington watched them go for a moment, smiling slightly, and not really minding the breach of the restrictions he had set in place. He went to the sitting room and dropped into a large chair, and rubbed his leg when no one was looking. The day had tired him more than he had anticipated. He rested his head back against the chair and closed his eyes to wait for Laura.

Norrington woke up when Laura sat down in a chair across from him and gently touched his arm.

She smiled at him and handed him a cup of tea. "You're exhausted," she said.

He returned the smile. "You've done a fine job of spoiling me this past month," he replied. "I'm not used to doing so much for myself."

"But you're glad to be back."

"Of course." Then he added, "Not that I minded the time at home."

"Yes, you did, and it's all right. I'm just as ready to be out of the house again."

"I did enjoy the opportunity to spend days with you," he insisted, painfully aware of how numbered those days were. He took a sip of tea, which was still a bit too hot to drink, then set the cup on the small table next to his chair. He hesitated before speaking again, and chose his words carefully. "I spoke to your friend Benjamin today."

Laura tensed slightly.

"He came to me," Norrington assured her. "I was content to let the matter pass, but he sought an audience with me to apologize for his lack of judgment and offer himself for any reprimand I saw fit to give."

Laura waited.

"None was necessary."

Laura dropped her eyes to her hands, immensely grateful for her uncle's generosity.

"His arm has healed well," Norrington said, after a pause. "He has nearly regained full use of it."

"I'm glad to hear he is recovering from his injuries," Laura responded mechanically.

"You care for him."

Laura looked up sharply, startled by what sounded like an accusation. "Uncle, I'm sixteen. And I thought you said you were going to let it pass."

"I'm not scolding you." Norrington sighed. "I do not approve of your decision to pursue such a relationship without my knowledge or permission. There are certain rules of propriety governing a young woman's relations with young men, and I should very much like to see them adhered to, as they were put in place for a reason and are anything but arbitrary restrictions."

Laura cast her eyes down at the floor, feeling disappointment and frustration battling each other for dominance in her mind, and feeling the long-suppressed urge to argue rising to a nearly irresistible level.

"However," Norrington continued cautiously, "I have observed Mr. Hayes to be a valuable member of this crew. Never once has he been late or slacking in his work, and I have never known him to disobey an order or show undue cowardice in the face of danger. His conduct on and off this ship speak volumes as to the substance of his moral character. On more than one occasion I have intended to recommend him for promotion, should the opportunity arise."

Laura looked hopefully up at him, waiting, her heart suddenly pounding.

"Mr. Hayes has proven himself to be, in my opinion, a fine man, exemplary of the qualities that I should like every young man to possess." He hesitated, watching her young, innocent face that looked very much unlike the face of the child he had taken charge of three years ago. Someday her attentions would be given to a different, younger man who would take on the responsibility of providing for her, and though he knew it was only part of the natural progression of a young lady's life, the thought of losing her was discouraging.

"Uncle?" Laura prompted.

"I have given Mr. Hayes my blessing."

"You mean... You mean you approve? We can see each other?"

"Yes." He couldn't help smiling when he saw the elated look in Laura's eyes.

Laura jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. "I promise, we'll behave right this time."

"I know."

Laura pulled back, still beaming at him.

"There is a dance this Saturday. He asked if you might like to accompany him."

"What did you tell him?" Laura asked anxiously.

"I invited him to come by later this evening and ask you himself."

Laura's eyes widened. "Tonight? He's coming tonight?"

Norrington nodded.

Laura glanced down at herself. The dress she was wearing wasn't anything special. She had been working and cleaning and cooking all day. "But I - " she began to protest.

"You look lovely," Norrington assured her. He smiled slightly. "Remember, the last time the boy saw you, you were dressed like a sailor. Seeing you as a proper lady is sure to be an improvement."

Laura bit her lip and glanced down at the floor, fighting a giddy smile. "He says I have your eyes," she said. "My father's, I suppose."

"My mother's. And yes, you do have them."

When the knock finally came on the door, Laura hurried to answer it.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter this time, but there were no good breaks. Hope you liked it. There's one more coming. Leave a review! :)<strong>


	33. Words

Commodore Norrington stayed in the sitting room while Laura went out to speak with Benjamin, coaxing himself into accepting the fact that his niece had grown into the phase of life that included courtship. Knowing that Benjamin was a good, honest, hardworking man was a comfort. Part of him couldn't understand why the girl's growing up affected him so much, after only having been her guardian for three short years. Perhaps it was the shortness of the years mingled with his fondness for the girl and the company she provided. Perhaps she reminded him of her father, who had also grown up and gone his own way. Perhaps it had something to do with Sparrow's comment that life was better with someone to live it for.

Norrington sighed as he thought of his brother, and the still-unread letter sitting in his desk. If he had it in his hands, he supposed now would be a good time to finally read it. He could go retrieve it, but his leg was hurting more than he wanted to admit, and he preferred to stay where he could see that Laura and Benjamin were still standing just outside the front door.

"Commodore?" Henrietta was frowning at him. Apparently she had been trying to get his attention for a longer time than was acceptable.

"I'm sorry, I was..."

"Staring at the poor girl and her young man?" Henrietta went to the window and pulled the curtains shut. "There's no harm in letting them have a bit of privacy."

"Of course not. I wasn't staring. My mind was elsewhere."

"If you say so. Now, is there anything I can get you?"

Norrington hesitated, thinking of the letter and finding himself without excuse. He decided to just speak before he changed his mind. "Yes," he replied. "In my desk, there's a letter. Perhaps you could bring that, if you don't mind."

Henrietta gave him a mildly quizzical look, but she brought the letter, then left him alone.

Norrington was determined to just read the letter and get it over with, and so, cursing his own hesitation, he unfolded the weathered paper, revealing his brother's writing inside. There wasn't much, and it hardly covered everything that needed to be said.

_If you're reading this, I must be dead, or presumed dead, and by now you know about Lily and Laura. Dearest girls, both of them, and I hope Laura won't be a burden. I've left the treasure for her, just in case you and Jack can't provide for her, or won't, and I wouldn't blame you but I do hope you'll at least consider it. She's family, after all._

_James, I'm writing to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I wasn't running from you. And I'm returning the compass you gave me. I'm sorry I didn't thank you for it. I'm sorry I never contacted you. I'm sorry I've dragged you into all this. It's not your fault and I know it isn't fair. The other treasures are for you and Jack. I hope you won't resent Laura for my sake._

The letter concluded with Sam's characteristic signature, and left Norrington staring down at the few short lines and wanting to both tear up the letter and burn it, and keep it forever at the same time. Fifteen years, and this was all Sam had to say for himself?

Frustrated, Norrington glanced down at the postscript, which dated the letter just a few weeks before Laura said her father had been reported dead, and also one last line.

_If the Admiral's still alive, I hope you'll inform him of my death and put in a good word for me, though he's probably already disinherited me by now. You can make him proud. He deserves to have you for a son._

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end, guys. I hope you liked it! There may or may not be a third story in this series later, but not for a while. Anyway, let me know what you thought! Late January I'll probably start a parody of OST. Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


End file.
